El Profeta Maldito
by ange24
Summary: Draco después de tantos años vuelve en el que un día fue su hogar...El mundo magico ya no es el mismo...El secreto de una familia maldita, es lo que llevará a Draco a conocerla...¿Pero qué pasa cuando un viejo amor vuelve? ¿Cuál sera la mejor eleccion?
1. Prólogo: Añoranza

_Holaaa =)_

_Espero que estén todos bien, así que ni siquiera lo pregunto jijiji_

Bueno, aquí os traigo otras de lo que podríais llamar "locuras", y ando muy emocionada con este fic, así que espero de corazón que os guste jeje La idea al principio no está muy clara, pero tened paciencia y todo irá mejorando, bueno más bien, ira poniéndose interesante jeje

_No se como se me ocurrió hacer este fic, y la verdad lo escribí hace tiempo, y cuando lo encontré en mi ordenador por casualidad, me entraron unas enormes ganas de continuarlo, y todas las ideas que en un principio tuve por este fic, me vinieron por si solas jeje__Dramione __que hago, quizás al principio no lo sea tanto, pero lo sera jeje Pero no os puedo decir nada mas, porque entonces seria revelarlos la historia xDD__Bonny__, por aguantarme y por tener tanta paciencia conmigo jeje Que por cierto es mi beta en el foro de , ya que mi historia esta publicada alli tambien jeje_

Creo que será el primer

Se que estaréis impacientes por leer más, pero antes de dejarlos, quería darle las gracias a una persona que me esta ayudando mucho en lo que se refiere a redacción y trama en el fic :) Gracias

_Y sin mas que decir ya os dejo con el principio de esta historia jeje_

_Espero que os guste y esperaré emocionada vuestros comentarios, criticas, maldiciones o lo que tengáis preparado para mi jeje_

_Un besoo muy grande :)  
Cuídense y..._

_**¡A leer!**_

**Prólogo: Añoranza**

El fuerte viento que sacudía las ventanas de las oscuras calles londinenses, el sonido del repiquetear de unos zapatos sobre el asfalto y el mecer de las copas de los árboles, rompían el silencio en el que estaba envuelto New King. El oscuro manto de la noche, que casi era opacado por las elegantes mansiones, daba un toque siniestro a las calles apenas iluminadas por escasos faros viejos y oxidados.

Sus ojos grises y oscuros, brillaban con fuerza bajo la tenue luz de la luna llena que se elevaba en el cielo. Su pelo rubio, normalmente bien peinado, estaba revuelto a causa de la brisa que corría y, hasta tal vez, a causa del agotador y largo viaje, que se vio obligado a hacer, para llegar hasta allí.

En sus hombros colgaba el único objecto que traía por todo ese largo viaje hasta el lugar en que, durante su infancia, había sido su hogar. Aquel sitio que tanto malos, como buenos recuerdos le traía, de todo lo que había visto y vivido allí.

Los recuerdos lo enajenaron a medida que se acercaba a la mansión, con cierta melancolía y temor de que todo volviese a ser real, dejando de formar parte de sus recuerdos.

Solo tres años se había visto separado de aquella que fue su casa, pero para él había sido como una eternidad. Tras la caída de Voldemort, todo había cambiado y él se sintió obligado a abandonar todo, al igual que mucha gente se vio obligada a hacerlo, ya que no había sido el único.

El mundo mágico se vio obligado a desaparecer durante algunos años, ya que los _muggles_ habían descubierto muchas cosas de las que no deberían y algunos intentaron llegar más allá de lo que había quedado a la vista. Todo lo que tenía relación con la magia debía ocultarse, incluso a los magos se les prohibió hacer uso de sus varitas ya que, todo aquel que la usará, le sería confiscada y se le borraría la memoria.

Todos tuvieron que fingir ser lo que no eran, camuflarse entre personas de a pie y dejar en el olvido todo lo que tenía que ver con el mundo mágico. Muchos se negaron, los cuales sufrieron las consecuencias, a otros no les quedo mas que aceptar y esperar el día en que todo vuelva a ser como antes, en el que puedan usar magia, vivir sus vidas tal como lo hirieron una vez, en paz y tranquilidad, tranquilidad que fue corrompida por culpa de la guerra, y el gran mago tenebroso que había caído en ella.

Draco en cambio, tenía otros problemas mucho más importantes que poder o no usar la magia. Varios mortífagos habían escapado de Azkabán e iban en su búsqueda, ya que le culpaban de alta traición y de la caída del señor tenebroso. Tenían sospechas de que había ayudado a Potter para acabar con Voldemort, algo incierto, ya que, a pesar de que nunca había estado de acuerdo con él, nunca lo había traicionado, se había mantenido fiel a él, ya que fue la única manera que pudo proteger a los seres que quería.

Lucius, aquel hombre que se consideraba su padre, para él había muerto en la guerra. Aunque recordaba la última vez que lo vio, entre los presos de Azkabán paseando de aquí para allí y tan demacrado. Se lo merecía, pero en cierto modo, le dolía verlo de aquella forma. Narcisa seguía viva, huyendo de las garras de los mortífagos que la perseguían por el mismo motivo que su hijo y a la que Draco no había vuelto a ver desde hacía dos años. Recordaba la última vez que la había visto, recordaba las veces que iba a visitarla el primer año, obligado por él mismo, y siempre le hacía sentir el mismo dolor y vacío en su pecho. Ella le había enseñado a odiar, quizás algo obligada por su esposo, y por eso, no la terminaba de culpar de su ruin y mísera vida llena de rencor.

El odio que había sentido hacia Harry Potter había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en simple ignorancia. Hacía mucho que no veía el trío dorado, pero si que había oído rumores de ellos. Weasley se había casado con Granger y seguramente tendrían muchos niños, ya que era típico en la familia de la comadreja procrear hasta la saciedad. La pequeña de los pelirrojos también había contraído matrimonio con el amigo de su hermano. Nada de eso le extrañaba, pero si que le resultaba extraño pensar en que el ratón de biblioteca, así la había llamado muchas veces en sus días en Hogwarts, estuviese casada y con hijos.

Entonces llegó delante de la gran mansión. Las blancas paredes estaban cubierta por musgo, algo viejas y desconchadas. El jardín estaba descuidado, la hierba había crecido a algo más de dos palmos del suelo y estaba seca, la vieja fuente de un ángel sentado sobre, lo que parecía un tronco, no echaba agua y estaba vacía. El camino de adoquines, que llevaba hasta la puerta principal, apenas se podía divisar entre los hierbajos.

Al ver el pésimo estado de la mansión Malfoy, aquella que había sido tan señorial y deslumbrante y que ahora se había convertido en ruinas, le hizo sentirse apenado. Al fin y al cabo aquella había sido alguna vez su casa, tenía recuerdos de cada rincón de la mansión y ahora los rememoraba.

Se abrió paso entre los hierbajos, mirando a su alrededor y caminando con sigilo. Temía que entre las ruinas de la mansión se encontrase algún mortífago y no pudiese defenderse.

Al llegar a la vieja puerta de madera, que estaba descuidada y desgastada por la lluvia, los cambios de temperatura y el viento, la empujó, abriéndose paso hacia el interior de lugar. Las bisagras chirriaron, erizando los pelos de la nuca del rubio.

El interior estaba sumido en la penumbra, así que, dejando su mochila a un lado de la puerta, sacó su varita y con un pequeño movimiento de varita, hizo que un destello de luz saliese de su punta.

El polvo se alojaba por cada rincón, las telarañas decoraban las esquinas del techo y la lampara de la entrada. Las escaleras, que llevaban al segundo y tercer piso, estaban aún adornadas por la vieja y polvorienta alfombra verde esmeralda. Su padre siempre se había empeñado en decorar según los colores de Slytherin, algo que nunca llegó a entender y que simplemente pasaba por alto. La puerta del comedor, que se encontraba a su izquierda estaba cerrada y los cuadros que cubrían las paredes tapados por unos trapos, que supuso, fueron blancos en su tiempo.

No recordaba haber dejado así la casa, quizás su madre se había esmerado en cubrir lo mejor posible para que no se estropease nada.

Se paseó por la entrada, observando cada detalle y haciendo memoria. Recordó que la cocina se encontraba tras una puerta, detrás de las escaleras. Ese era su lugar favorito desde muy pequeño, pues siempre que su padre lo buscaba allí se escondía y a Lucius nunca se le ocurría que Draco estuviese por aquel antro. Recordaba la cocina llena de elfos, que a medida que él iba creciendo, se quedaban bajitos y siempre se reía de eso. _"Yo soy grande y vosotros unos enanos sirvientes, que no servís para nada". _Resonó en su cabeza aquellas palabras, con aquel tono burlón y prepotente que solía imitar de su padre.

La puerta de la alacena estaba cerrada, bajo un oxidado candado, que seguramente le costaría abrir. Los fogones estaban apagados, pero aun reinaba allí el olor a gas y fuego. Otra de las puertas que allí había daba hacia el jardín, el cual se podía ver a través de los cristales y pondría los pelos como escarpia a cualquiera menos a él. La lámpara que allí colgaba no era tan majestuosa como la de la entrada, pero aún así no perdía la elegancia que caracterizaba a aquella casa.

La tercera puerta y quizás la que más temor le causaba a Draco también estaba cerrada, al igual que las anteriores. Tras ella se encontraba el lugar donde Voldemort, tras haber ocupado su casa, encerraba a sus prisioneros.

Caminó hacia la escalera, y se detuvo a los pies de la misma, pasando el dedo indice por el posa manos, comprobando que estaba impregnado de polvo. Mientras sacudía los restos que habían quedado en su mano, subió los escalones uno a uno, oyendo como crujían levemente ante su peso. Al llegar arriba, volvió la vista percatándose de que nadie lo seguía, y caminó a lo largo del pasillo.

Recordaba cada una de las habitaciones, con esas lujosas camas de dosel, cubiertas por sabanas de seda negra y un enorme edredón de pluma de oca color verde.

Fue hacia la habitación del fondo, la cual le había pertenecido durante mucho tiempo y con temor giró el oxidado pomo. Todo estaba revuelto, la cama estaba fuera de su lugar y el colchón tirado en el suelo, los cajones de su armario abiertos y algunos incluso rotos. Su mirada se dirigió al frente, donde pudo observar que el cristal de la ventana estaba hecho añicos y por allí entraba la brisa nocturna.

Entró con temor, ya que sin darse cuenta se había quedado petrificado en el umbral de la puerta. Aquella imagen de su habitación destrozada le había afectado más de lo que podía esperar.

Paseó lentamente, haciendo crujir pequeños trozos de madera y cristal. Algo tirado en el suelo llamó su atención y se agachó a recogerlo. Sopló un poco, apartando el polvo, y pudo reconocer su viejo álbum de fotos. Al abrirlo pudo ver fotos con Crabbe y Goyle, Pansy, algunas chicas de Slytherin, un par de amigos y por último a Granger.

Fue uno de sus mas ocultos secretos, el amor prohibido, clandestino, admirable y con un poco de desprecio al verla junto a los panolis de Potter y Weasley. La castaña le hacía contradecirse a si mismo, sentirse como en las nubes y caer de sopetón de entre ellas. Sabía que nunca la tendría, que ni si quiera lo podía ver, pero le bastaba con sentir aquello que le hacía sentir mejor persona.

Había conseguido recuperar su casa, recomprándosela a la inmobiliaria que la tenía en venta. La chica le había informado de que nadie había querido nunca esa casa, que se rumoreaba que por las noches se escuchaban ruidos extraños y que había ido perdiendo valor adquisitivo. Era de lo más barato que había por allí, ya que, ya era vieja, antigua y casi en ruinas. Solo la había adquirido por los recuerdos y por saber que había pasado con ella. Ahora que estaba allí, acuclillado en el suelo, y mirando a las paredes no sabía como sentirse.

Había fingido su muerte para salvar su propia vida, había huido de los mortífagos y ahora volvía con el peligro de que lo pudiesen capturar, pero todo aquello ya le daba absolutamente igual. Quería vivir, volver a su hogar, del lugar que partió y tener una vida tranquila.

La foto de Hermione colgaba aun de su mano, pues la había despegado del álbum, cuando se levantó. La acaricio lentamente, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, soledad, y sobretodo sintiéndose un cobarde. Cobarde por no haber aceptado lo que sentía por ella, por haber disfrazado ese sentimiento que había despertado en él, en odio y haberla hecho daño hasta no poder, porque había tenido miedo aceptar lo que sentía.

Esa era la razón por la que odiaba Weasley, tenía lo que a él le hubiese gustado tener, una familia con la mujer que amaba, Hermione, la pequeña y odiada Hermione, pero al pensarlo mejor prefirió que fuese así, él no tenía nada que ofrecerle, él no sabría como hacerla feliz y él sabía que ella no le perdonaría nunca lo de haber sido uno de esos mortífagos que tanto odiaba y menos todos esos años que se pasó metiéndose con ella y sus amigos...

Entonces recordó ese día en el que ella se encontró en su casa, recordó sus gritos de dolor, cuando Bellatrix la torturaba y recordó como su cuerpo se estremecía con cada grito que ella hacía, y lo mucho que quiso ayudarla pero no lo hizo por miedo. Él fue un cobarde y demostró serlo, al dejar que la torturasen e hiciesen daño a la única mujer que amó de verdad, aunque ella no supo nada de ese sentimiento.

Se pasó una mano por su pelo rubio, agotado, suspirando. Sentía añoranza, pena y soledad que no conseguía apagar. Los ojos le escocían, amenazando con derramarse por sus mejillas y dejando escapar con ellas su vacío interior.

**&.&.**

**&.**

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 1: La Magia de un elfo

_Holaaa =)_

_Espero que la espera no se os haya hecho larga, he hecho todo lo posible para terminar este capitulo cuando antes, y esto algo nerviosa, porque_

_no se si os gustara, pero esperemos que si jeje_

_Estoy algo deprimida proque a pesar de que muchos me pusieron en favoritos, nadie me ha dicho que le parecio el fic, y de verdad yo aprecio mucho_

_las opiniones y me gustaria saber la vuestra, para ver si la sigo o no :)_

_En fin, que sin mas que decir ya os dejo leer :)_

_Unn besoo muy grande :)_

_Cuídense y..._

_**¡A leer!**_

_**Capítulo 1: La Magia de un elfo**_

Lo rayos del alba, que se colaban a través del marco de la ventana, hicieron que Draco abriera los ojos perezosamente y que, tras situarse en el lugar, bostezase.

Sentía el agotamiento de haber estado toda la noche dormido sobre el viejo y desgastado colchón, que casi rozaba el suelo al dejar caer su peso sobre él.

Al desperezarse, sintió que tenía algo en su mano derecha y lo observó con atención. Había pasado la noche, más bien las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido, abrazado a aquella foto de Hermione Granger y en ese mismo instante, se preguntó que estaría haciendo ella en esos momentos. Tal vez ni si quiera se habría levantado, porque las cortinas evitarían que la luz entrase y las sabanas la cubrirían del frío mañanero. Estaría abrazada al cuerpo semidesnudo de Weasley, gracias a que habían pasado una torcida noche de sexo. Aunque conociendo a la comadreja, no sería capaz de hacer gozar a una mujer ni por intento. Aquella ocurrencia le hizo sonreír y soltar un: "El inútil de Weasley"

Se levantó lentamente, aún con la foto en su mano y cogió el viejo álbum, que la noche anterior había dejado en uno de los viejos estantes de la habitación. Metió la foto dentro del álbum y lo dejó allí, mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Aquel día iba a ser bastante agotador, ya que tendría que comenzar a poner algo de orden en la mansión si quería vivir allí. Tendría que comenzar por reparar los ventanales rotos, algunos muebles que estaban destrozados y quitar los trapos sucios que tapaban los cuadros. Dejaría la limpieza para el final, sabía que no podría utilizar la varita para dejar todo impecable, ya que con eso correría el riesgo de llamar la atención, y tampoco había elfos domésticos a los que mandar a hacerlo.

Un desagradable olor le recordó que llevaba varios días sin bañarse y que, antes de hacer nada, debía tomar una ducha de agua caliente. Entonces se giró y fue hacia la puerta del baño, que se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

Se desnudó con cuidado, ya que le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo por la incómoda postura en la que había dormido. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente dejando que la estancia, poco a poco, se inundase del vapor de agua. Entró y, una vez que estaba bajo la ducha, cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, disfrutando de la calidez del vapor y relajando sus músculos.

Al terminar, mientras se vestía, con un par de vaqueros que había encontrado limpios en su mochila, comenzó a sentir como las tripas se removían y gruñían.

Recordaba que no había comido nada desde hacía muchas horas, la última vez fue cuando paró en un restaurante de mala muerte a comer un par de sándwiches. No le quedaba nada que comer en la mochila, aparte de una botella de agua vacía, así que tendría que ir a un bar o un supermercado de esos muggles para poder alimentarse. Era eso o morir de inanición, entre las ruinas de su antigua casa.

Pasándose la camiseta por los hombros, ya que tenía algo de calor como para ponérsela, sacó el dinero del pequeño bolsillo de la mochila y corrió por el pasillo, bajando posteriormente las escaleras.

Entonces oyó el timbre sonando, algo que le sorprendió y pensó que quizás eran los mortífagos, aunque ellos no tenían modales. No avisaban, simplemente entraban. Cogiendo la pistola que siempre solía guardar consigo mismo, ya que era la única manera que podía protegerse ahora que estaba prohibido utilizar magia, apuntó a la puerta, y se acercó sigilosamente en ella.

No se atrevía a abrir, así que optó por preguntar a través de la puerta.

-¿Quién va?-preguntó con un tono frío y grave, aun con el arma en la mano, preparándose para atacar ante cualquier movimiento extraño, pero nadie contestó.-¿Quién va?

-¡Hola!-se oyó como una voz infantil y melodiosa decía. Se acercó hasta la mirilla de la vieja puerta extrañado, y pudo entrever, para su sorpresa, a una joven chica, de unos diecisiete años, allí parada de pie. Era de tez pálida y el pelo, de un castaño rojizo muy particular, que caía por sus hombros. Tenía unos grandes ojos, del color de la miel, que brillaban y mostraban inocencia. No pudo ver más detalles, excepto que tenía un diminuto lunar en la parte izquierda del labios inferior. Una leve sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios, haciendo sobresaltar su belleza innata. -Soy Lily, la vecina de al lado...-prosiguió la chica y Draco pudo notarle algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Y Qué quieres?-le preguntó fríamente, con la pistola aún en la mano.

-Vine por si necesitabas ayuda, pero veo que no. Ha sido una mala idea venir...-dijo molesta por el tono de frialdad del rubio.-Ya no te molesto más, me marcho.

Cuando la chica se dio media vuelta para emprender el camino, Draco guardó el arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón y abrió la puerta de mala gana. La chica se giró sobre sus talones al escuchar el ruido de la vieja puerta y se quedó mirando al chico, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos y estaba enfadado.

-Esto...Yo...-no sabía como disculparse, porque había sido verdaderamente desagradable y ella no tenía culpa de sus problemas.-Siento mucho esto, pero nunca se sabe cuando te pueden robar y soy nuevo en la ciudad. Justamente anoche llegué y aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer...-dijo en un intento de sonar amable aunque su tono de frialdad no le pasó desapercibido a la chica.

-Entiendo, pero deberías intentar ser menos borde con tus visitas o la gente te tomara por un malagradecido... -dijo ella burlamente, un tono que molesto a Draco.- Por cierto, ¿Sueles recibir a todas las chicas de esta forma o es una ocasión especial?-comentó revisando a Draco de arriba abajo, mientras se detenía en los pequeños detalles del torso del hombre.-No es que tenga ningún problema con este recibimiento, es más, ninguna mujer creo que se niegue, por lo menos no en mi caso...

-Perdón, pero acabo de ducharme y estaba terminando de vestirme cuando has llamado.-gruño él molesto mientras se ponía la camiseta. Esa chica realmente estaba consiguiendo sacarle de quicio.-Y bueno ¿Qué querías?

-Esto... venía a traerte estos pastelitos, que los ha hecho mi madre hace un rato y a darte una bienvenida a este amargo pueblo...-dijo elevando el plato que tenía en la mano para mostrárselo.- Aunque más que bienvenida, ha sido un mal recibimiento por parte del nuevo vecino...-prosiguió rondando los ojos y dándoselo. Draco cogió el plato dudoso y algo sorpreso. -Mis padres tiene un restaurante dos calles más abajo, por si quieres encontrarme y hablar con alguien...-comentó con algo de rubor, que supo disimular muy bien.

Draco frunció el ceño, mientras dejaba los pasteles en la mesita que había a un lado de la puerta.

-Gracias por los pasteles. La verdad es que no comí nada desde hace un día y justo iba en busca de algo de comer...-cerró la puerta, con algo de esfuerzo y comenzó a caminar por el largo sendero que daba a la calle.-Creo que me conformaré con un restaurante por el momento pues, hasta que no repare la casa, no podré hacer mucho en la cocina...

-¿Cómo es que compraste esta mansión? ¿No oíste lo que cuentan de ella? Dicen que una noche, estando los dueños dentro, alguien los atacó y los asesinó lentamente. Si te fijas los cristales de aquella ventana.-dijo señalando el ventanal de la habitación del rubio.-Están roto según cuentan, porque subieron por ahí y comenzaron a revolverlo todo. No sé si son ciertos los rumores, pero se dice que todos los días se ve una luz dentro de la casa y sombras en ella. A mí me daría verdadero terror vivir aquí.

-Estoy acostumbrado al terror, así que una casa encantada no me da miedo. Ya viví una vez en esta ciudad, pero tuve que marcharme hace tres años por problemas familiares.-metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y sonrió a la chica.-Tu nombre era…

-Lily…-se sonrojó levemente y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, para que no la viese en aquel estado.-Aún no me dijiste tu nombre, ni si quiera te presentaste.

-Yo soy Draco.-extendió la mano derecha, para estrecharla con la de la pelirroja.-Es un placer conocerte o eso creo...-prosiguió sarcásticamente a lo que la chica hizo una mueca.

-Te llamas igual que el hijo de los Malfoy, la familia que vivía en la mansión. ¿Eres pariente de ellos?-miró con el ceño fruncido, con algo de duda y curiosidad dibujada en los ojos.-Fue una broma lo que dije antes, no me hagas caso, es lo que los pequeños se inventan para no aburrirse...

-No tengo nada que ver con ellos, me apellido Black y yo vivía a las afueras. Ni si quiera los conocía, simplemente que esa mansión era lo que buscaba y estaba tirada de precio.-repuso fríamente. Estaba lleno de cólera y no sabía controlarse.-Será mejor que dejes de perseguirme, no me gusta la compañía y no me fío de la gente tan amable como tú. Gracias por los pasteles y por venir a visitarme, pero no necesito nada más.

-Deberías controlar tu carácter Draco o ninguna chica querrá acercarse a ti en siglos. Quizás si fuera más amable, yo podría ayudarte y te invitaría a comida gratis. ¿No es lo que buscas?-vio como los pasos del rubio se detenía en seco y sonrió triunfal.-El restaurante de mis padres está en dirección contraria, yo podría convencer a mi madre para que te preparase una deliciosa tortilla de queso y jamón. No será muy difícil, solo tendré que trabajar un fin de semana allí y listo. Aunque acabaré agotada, entre el trabajo de la librería y el restaurante...-hizo una mueca amarga pero en seguida lo substituyó por una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No necesito la ayuda de una muggle, tengo dinero, no voy de prestado y no quiero tener nada que ver con una niña. Así que hasta luego, Lily.-su sonrisa era cínica y en su rostro se podía ver el enfado.-Me hubiese gustado decir que ha sido un placer conocerte, pero no es cierto y siempre digo las cosas como las pienso. Si me quedo solo es mi problema, no el tuyo...-dicho esto emprendió el camino nuevamente, dejándola confundida.

-¿¡Eres un idiota, lo sabias!-le gritó ella irritada mientras veía como él se alejaba ignorándola. Bufó molesta una vez que lo hubo perdido de vista y pensando en vaya vecino le había tocado, aunque fuese bastante atractivo, tenía un muy mal carácter.

Draco, después de saciar su hambre en una vieja taberna, que se encontraba al fondo de un callejón, regresó a casa.

Pensar que tendría que limpiar, ordenar y restaurar la vieja mansión le hacía sentir pereza, pero si quería vivir allí no le quedaba otra que ponerse manos a la obra. Sacó todas las sabanas y plásticos que protegían los muebles, estornudando varias veces por el polvo que las cubría. Fue hacia la cocina, para tirar al cubo todos aquellos trapos sucios y cuando se dio media vuelta para regresar al comedor, se dio cuenta de que la puerta del sótano estaba abierta.

Si su memoria no le fallaba recordaba aquella puerta cerrada y él ni si quiera se había acercado para abrirla. Tomó la pistola y, con el cañón apuntando por delante de él, bajó las viejas escaleras de madera.

El sótano estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad y no veía absolutamente nada. Debía regresar, coger algún candelabro para iluminar, no podía dejar que nadie lo sorprendiese.

En el cajón de la cocina había un par de cerillas, metida en una cajita maltrecha y una vela cortada por la mitad. La encendió, no sin esfuerzos, y de nuevo bajo las escaleras.

Escuchó un ruido al llegar al último escalón, iluminó a su izquierda y comenzó a caminar en esa misma dirección. La leve luz de la vela le mostró un elfo doméstico, que se tapaba encogido en el suelo y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Aquello le extrañó mucho y por seguridad no debía fiarse de aquel individuo. Así que apuntó a la cabeza del ser, para defenderse en cualquier movimiento en falso que hiciese.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y quién te envió?-preguntó con voz fría y penetrante. El elfo se apartó las manos de los pequeños ojos negros que brillaban y lo miró fijamente.-Te hice unas preguntas. ¡Contesta!

-Yo…Yo…Yo so…Yo soy Nevi, señor. ¿No me reconoce?-dijo en voz aguda la elfina, asustada. Draco la miró sorprendido.-Yo serví a su familia durante años, señor...

-¿De verdad eres tú, Nevi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-la sorpresa fue bastante grande para Draco, quien había bajado la pistola y dejó de apuntar a la elfina.-El ministerio había ordenado la desaparición de todos los elfos... ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí y viva?

-Yo conseguí escapar, junto a otros, pero no tenía donde ir. Pensé en venir a la casa de mis amos, donde había servido tantos años y ocupar el lugar. Creí que no había nadie en la mansión, lleva años abandonada y no sabía donde estabais.-la elfina se abrazó a las piernas del chico, quien en un impulso, la apartó.-Se que no le agradan los elfos, pero estoy tan contenta de haberlo visto de nuevo. Si usted no me quiere, Nevi se irá y no volverá...

Draco la miró inexpresivo, quizás esa elfina podía ayudarlo con la mansión. Recordó que Nevi había trabajado muchos años para la cocina, era la que llevaba el mando entre todos los elfos que servían a los Malfoy. La recordaba algo mandona, muy seria, servicial y respetuosa con los superiores a ella.

-Nevi claro que no quiero que te vayas. Necesito ayuda y quien mejor que una vieja conocida para ofrecérmela.-la tomó de la mano y fue hacia las escaleras.-Será mejor que subamos, aquí hace un poco de frío y nos vamos a congelar.

Ambos subieron las escaleras en silencio, la elfina algo extraña por el cambio de actitud del rubio, quien nunca había soportado a los elfos domésticos y siempre se burlaba de ellos.

Caminaron hasta el salón, donde Draco le ofreció los pastelitos que le había traído Lily en señal de bienvenida. Se acordó un poco de ella, quizás había sido bastante desagradable, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí abajo? ¿Acabas de llegar ahora?-preguntó curioso el rubio, quien se sentó en el sillón.

-Llevo dos años y medio aquí escondida, desde que me escapé de las manos del ministerio. Me iban a encarcelar o, lo que es aún peor, a matar. Así que vine aquí y me escondí.-terminó de comerse uno de los pastelitos y limpió los restos de su dedo índice.-Están deliciosos. Muchas gracias, llevaba días sin comer. ¿Los hizo usted?

-No, en absoluto, como crees...-dijo Draco con cierto rubor.-Me los trajo una chica que vive al final de la calle, Lily. Vino a darme la bienvenida de parte de sus padres.-explicó y volvió a recordar el modo en que la había tratado al final de su conversación.-Puedes sentarte Nevi, estás como en tu casa. Ya no eres ninguna esclava, solo una vieja conocida.

-Gracias, señor...-dijo la elfina haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- Conozco a Lily, es una buena chica, mi niña me ha hablado mucho de ella...-prosiguió sentándose algo dudosa en el sofá.-Seguramente que se portó bien con usted.

-¿Tú niña? ¿Qué niña?-preguntó dudoso, soltando el plato de dulces en la mesa.

-No en el sentido que usted cree ¡Que Merlín me perdone!-repuso la elfina negando con la cabeza.-Es una chica que conocí, a medias, un día aquí. Ella, después de que ustedes se fuesen y abandonasen la casa, entraba por las rejas y se quedaba sentada en la fuente, le gustaba mucho ese angelito, me dijo que le transmitía paz y algo de felicidad. La pobre estaba muy sola, se sentaba en la fuente y allí se pasaba las horas...-explicó con una triste sonrisa al recordarlo.- Resulta que un día oyó un ruido dentro de la casa y se acercó a la puerta, estaba asustada si me descubría una muggle podía ser mi fin, y entonces le envié un papel por debajo de la puerta, preguntándole quién es... y bueno, desde entonces, me comuniqué con ella por cartas, aunque ella me hablaba y me traía siempre comida. Fue muy amable y tenía una voz muy dulce, era realmente encantadora...

-¿Quién era esa chica?-preguntó algo sorprendido y exaltado Draco.

-No se quien era, ya que hicimos un trato, yo no le decía que era y ella no me revelaba como se llamaba...-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.- Venía todas las noches y me contaba lo que hacía. Aunque a veces se sentía estúpida por contarme las cosas, ya que no me conocía.-sus ojos brillaron al hacer memoria y de eso se percató el rubio, que se centró más en lo que le contaba la elfina.-Después se acostumbró a contarme las cosas, comenzó a confiar en mí y me contó todo lo que le había pasado. Fue bastante triste y penoso que le pasara eso a una chica tan buena y humilde como ella, que no hace daño a nadie y se mueve por los impulsos de su corazón...

-¿Qué le pasaba?-preguntó Draco algo curioso.

-Eso no os lo puedo contar, le prometí que no lo haría y os lo suplico no me obligue a hacerlo. Si se lo contase me convertiría en una traidora y nunca lo fui. Entienda mi postura, señor...-dijo agachando la cabeza en modo de disculpas hacia él.

-Tranquila que lo entiendo...-dijo Draco sin rendirle mucha importancia.-Pero ayer vine por la noche y no vi a nadie.

-Es que desde que dijeron que vendieron la casa a pesar de lo que la gente decía, dejó de venir...-explicó bajando la cabeza.

-¿Fuiste tú quien creo toda esas historias sobre la casa? Eso de que por las noches se ve luces encendidas, que torturaron a los antiguos dueños y no se que más patochadas.-Nevi asintió algo avergonzada.

-Lo hice porque no quería que nadie entrase aquí, para poder vivir tranquila y que ningún muggle entrase en la casa. Todavía hay pertenencias de los señores aquí.-señaló los muebles y cuadros que colgaban de las paredes.-Pensé que era lo propio, para que nadie lo tirase o se guardasen y se dejasen en el olvido.

-Muchas gracias Nevi, no sé como agradecerte que protegieses la casa. Los muggles se asustan por cualquier cosa y les encantan las leyendas de las casa en ruinas.-dijo mientras cogía un pastelillo y lo devoraba.-Gracias a esos rumores pude comprar la casa que perteneció a los Malfoy y ahora puedo renovarla. Lo primero que haré es deshacerme de todos esos retratos familiares, que no sirven de nada y le daré otro toque a la casa.

-¿Sabe? Al principio, tuve demasiado miedo cuando me enteré de que habían comprado la casa, porque intuía que no eran muggle los nuevos dueños y pensé que si me descubrían me venderían al ministerio...-se removió en su asiento temerosa ante tal pensamiento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Draco extrañado.

-Al principio de la…de la caída de…de…del señor…del señor tenebroso.-tartamudeó, con algo de temor y Draco le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera.-Venían y vigilaban la casa algunas personas, bastante raras y sospechosas. No se quienes eran, nunca les vi la cara, pero buscaban a alguien.

-¿Y sabes si siguen haciéndolo?-preguntó Draco alarmado levantándose y acercándose a la ventana, donde corrió un poco la cortina, para poder echar una ojeada fuera.

-No, dejaron de hacerlo desde hace un año.-contestó algo extrañada la elfina-¿No buscarían a usted, señor?-preguntó con un hilo a la voz, temerosa.

-Desgraciadamente sí, Nevi, eran mortífagos y venían en mi búsqueda, creen que yo tuve cierta culpa con la caída de Voldemort -ante aquel nombre la elfina se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.-Ya no debes temer a nada, Nevi. Él murió, ya no hay peligro, por más que esos par de imbéciles crean que tuve algo que ver con su caída.-dijo frustrado, luego se volvió hacia Nevi y se sentó al sofá.

-¿Cree que pueden regresar, señor?-los negros ojos de la elfina reflejaron temor.

-No lo sé, pero si regresan podrán capturarme. Me cansé de esconderme toda mi vida y no lo volveré ha hacer. Por ahora no pueden saber que regresé, porque me cambié de apellido y se me conocerá como Draco Black.-se levantó del asiento y se acarició el antebrazo izquierdo, donde tendría para siempre impresa la marca tenebrosa.-Me arrepiento tanto de haber formado parte de ellos, de haber ayudado a que sus planes se llevasen acabo y haberme enorgullecido de llevar la marca.

-Usted es bueno, siempre lo supe y nunca lo dude. Usted era diferente a su padre, pero su sombra siempre le persiguió...-dijo Nevi, cosa que le extraño al rubio.-Nunca fue como ellos, ni aunque lo intentaseis serías como ellos...

-Gracias Nevi. Me gusta la charla que tenemos, pero tengo que empezar a arreglar y limpiar toda la casa. Aun me queda mucho por hacer y me da la sensación de que tardaré muchos días.-observó toda la estancia y bufó de cansancio.-Tengo que ir a comprar unos materiales, para arreglar la ventana de mi habitación y los destrozos ocasionados por los mortífagos. Compraré un chisme de esos muggle para recortar el césped, aunque más que recortar debería replantar.

Se despidió de Nevi, quien le hacía un gesto con la mano y en su rostro había una sonrisa dibujada. Salió a la calle, con una expresión alegre y satisfecha. Aquella conversación le había sentado bastante bien, al igual que encontrar a alguien conocido y con quien poder hablar sin tener secretos.

Aquella elfina había estado presente desde que él era pequeño, lo había cuidado y el le había hecho muchos desprecios. Lo que le extrañaba era que seguía guardando respeto por su familia, cuando ahora era la oportunidad de vengarse de todo lo que le hicieron y humillarlo.

Cuando iba por la mitad de la calle, al meter su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, comprobó que se le había olvidado el dinero. Dio media vuelta perezosamente y regresó a la mansión. Entró algo despistado, aún centrado en la conversación que había tenido con al elfina y se sorprendió al ver aquello.

Nevi continuaba en el mismo lugar donde se había despedido de ella, pero la casa estaba cambiada.

Los cuadros de los retratos estaban amontonados en una esquina, cubiertos cada uno por unas sabanas y los muebles estaban impecables. La larga alfombra esmeralda había desaparecido de las escaleras, estaba enrollada junto a los cuadros, y ahora se podían ver los escalones de madera pulida y brillante. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, con una cenefa color melocotón en el centro y los muebles brillaban como el primer día.

-Nevi, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?-dijo casi sin aliento y observando cada detalle de la casa.-El ministerio podría...

-Nadie vendrá a por mí, porque la magia de los elfos el ministerio no puede controlarla porque no es canalizada por ningún material. La magia de los elfos es natural, la tenemos nada más nacer y no necesitamos canalizarla para controlarla. Lo magos son al contrario, la van desarrollando al tenerla en los genes y para controlarla necesitan varitas.-explicó sonriendo.-Por eso quieren matar a todos los elfos, para controlar su magia y no tener problemas con los muggles. No me descubrirá y le ahorré días y días de trabajo.

Draco estaba impresionado, es más, su boca estaba abierta de la sorpresa. La felicidad se mostraba en su rostro y entonces abrazó a Nevi.

Le agradecería aquello toda su vida.


	3. Capítulo 2: Respuestas Inconcretas

_Holaa =)_

_Siento mucho la tardanza seguro que deberéis odiarme, pero realmente tenia algunas dudas con el capitulo. Pero en fin, aquí está el capítulo y espero que os gusto, porque dejando la modestia aparte, personalmente me gustó jijij =)_

_Capitulo dedicado a Silviota, por alegrarme el dia con su comentario jijiji Graciias por leer y sobretodo, por comentar, para un autor es importante que le digan lo que piensan de sus historias =)___

Y Bueno y antes de dejaros, quería volver a repetirlo jeje En las categorias es verdad que puse que es un Dramione, porque realmente lo es, pero eso si, no al cien por cien. En un principio es un Draco/OC, y para ver aparecer a Hermione tendreis que esperar que los capítulos avanzen un poco, y solo espero que tengais un poco de paciencia para entonces, porque lo bueno del fic, apenas está empezando jeje Y bueno, espero que lo disfruteis, mientras tanto. =)__

Un besoo muy grande :)  
Cuidense y...

_¡A Leer!_

_**Capítulo 2: Respuestas Inconcretas**_

Habían pasado dos semanas, desde que Draco había llegado a Kew Green, todo estaba tranquilo y con la gran ausencia de los mortífagos. Que no estuvieran rondando por allí, no significaba que no regresarían, pero mientras tanto, podría disfrutar y hacer planes.

Había paseado por todo el pueblo, aunque lo hacía por la noche para evitar que nadie lo reconociera como el hijo de los Malfoy. Solía caminar por el parque del lago, donde solía ir de pequeño cuando su padre le pegaba y le decía que nunca sería un verdadero Malfoy, tomaba algo en la vieja taberna que había encontrado el primer día allí y escuchaba las noticias en la destartalada radio que allí había.

Esa noche había ido nuevamente a la taberna, se había sentado en la vieja mesa de la esquina, la que siempre ocupaba, y pidió una jarra de cerveza bien fría.

El mesero le sirvió, cobrando antes de marcharse y dejando una vieja jarra, que apenas se transparentaba por la cal, llena de aquel liquido ámbar y con la espuma amenazando con derramarse por el borde. Bebió con calma, intentando escuchar las noticias que daba la radio por encima del jaleo de la muchedumbre. Aquella noche había mucha más gente de lo habitual, aunque nadie le llamó la atención y consiguió pasar desapercibido.

Cuando perdió la esperanza de poder enterarse de algo que hiciesen en la radio, se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, pero la entrada repentina de dos hombres con capas negras hizo que se sentase de nuevo, intentando ocultarse tras el pilar.

Al ver que se acercaban, el rubio se hizo el dormido, apoyando la cabeza contra el pilar y resoplando de vez en cuando. Para mala o buena suerte, según como se mirase, se sentaron en la mesa de delante.

Pocos minutos después se acercó el mesero a atenderlos y, después de que se marchase, se cercioraron de que nadie los escuchaba. Draco agudizó el oído, para poder escuchar la conversación que mantenían los dos hombres.

-Creo que es está ciudad, así que debe estar aquí. -dijo el de la derecha, quien se giró hacia el rubio y lo observó con sospechas.- ¿Crees que nos estará escuchando? Haz ruido, haber si se despierta.

-Está dormido, no te preocupes. Seguramente está hebrio y por eso se habrá quedó dormido sobre el pilar. -observó el otro, tras lo cual se giró hacia su compañero.- Lo más difícil será dar con los Hoffman y sonsacarle. -detuvo la conversación, ya que el mesero dejó las cosas en la mesa, y después prosiguió.- Hace años que no hay ni una señal de ellos, ni si quiera sabemos si continúan viviendo aquí.

-Habrá que esforzarse, buscar debajo de las piedras si es necesario y conseguir lo que queremos.-bebió de la jarra y pico un par de patatas.-Sabes que se enfadará si no llevamos nada, si vamos con las manos vacías.

Draco agudizó en ese momento su oído, para intentar escuchar quien era el que los mandaba a la ciudad. En ese mismo instante, una de las camareras que por allí pasaba tropezó con una de las patas de una silla y tiró las cosas que había en la bandeja, manchando a uno de los hombres. Él se levantó sobresaltado, con expresión enojada y la miraba con desprecio.

-¡Mira por donde vas, idiota! ¡No puedes ni imaginar cuanto cuesta esta capa y, ni ahorrando toda tu mísera vida, no podrás pagarla! -tiró la silla al suelo de un arrebato.- ¡Deberían despedirte por inútil!

-Lo…Lo…Lo siento. Yo…-tartamudeó la chica, intentando recoger todo lo que había roto.- M-me tropecé con la silla, lo siento muchísimo.

Ella era bastante alta y esbelta, la tez clara de su cara estaba enmarcada por el pelo castaño, que caía por su espalda con leves ondulaciones y, sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, mostraban tristeza. 

Continuó recogiendo y en ese momento se presentó el mesero allí, al escuchar todo el alboroto. Miró a la chica, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo cogiendo trocitos del cristal de la botella de vodka, y miró a los hombres.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Julie? -inquirió saber, observando la escena.

-Tu camarera es una inútil y patosa. Ha manchado mi capa y ahora será difícil de sacársela.-dijo el hombre casi en gritos, estaba furioso.-Yo que tú vigilaría a quien contratas, porque si son así siempre, al final te arruinarán el negocio. Este lugar es penoso.

-Sentimos mucho lo ocurrido, seguramente ha sido un accidente. Todo lo que consumáis es invitación de la casa, por lo sucedido y en muestra de disculpa. -Julie seguía disculpándose en susurros y el mesero la miró.- ¡Ya basta, Julie! Ve a por la fregona, para limpiar todo esto y tira esos cristales.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer, después de que manchase a mi compañero. Vaya servicios que da esta taberna. -se tomó lo que quedaba en su jarra y miró a su amigo.- Marchemonos de aquí Naide, que no es un buen lugar para conversar tranquilamente.

Ambos se marcharon, dejando al rubio con la duda. Aquella conversación había sido algo extraña, ni si quiera entendía que buscaban de los Hoffman, pero si que sabía que corrían peligro. No quería meterse en líos, pero sería mejor averiguar algo sobre esa familia y que era eso de tanto valor que buscaban.

-¡Aquí no a pasado nada! Seguid con lo vuestro.-dijo el mesero a todos los clientes que miraban lo que acababa de ocurrir.- Julie la próxima vez que esto se repita estarás en la calle, ¿entendido? Ponte a trabajar, que las copas las tendrás que pagar y todo lo que has roto.

Draco observó, algo furioso, la escena entre la camarera y el mesero. Si no hubiese sido por lo patosa que era esa chica, quizás se hubiese enterado de quien era el que mandaba en busca de la familia Hoffman. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica había tropezado al escuchar aquel apellido, quizás eso fue lo que ocasionó el nerviosismo de Julie y su tropiezo. Tal vez ella conocía a la familia y podía ayudarlo.

Ella, al terminar de recoger todo, se fue a atender a la nueva clientela que acababa de entrar. El rubio llamó a otra camarera, que estaba cerca de su mesa limpiando.

-Disculpa. ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta? -la camarera levantó una ceja con algo de duda y asintió, acercándose algo picara a la mesa.

-Tu dirás. -le dijo con una sonrisa picarona, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿Conoces a la familia Hoffman?

-¿Por qué te interesas en ellos? -preguntó con frialdad, cambiando la expresión de su cara.

-Es de vital importancia lo que tengo que decirles. ¿Los conoces? ¿Sabes donde viven? -insistió el chico, pero la camarera no estaba convencida.-¿Podrías decirme quienes son?

-Murieron en un incendio, años atrás. Nadie sabe nada de ellos, ni si quiera se habla de esa familia y es mejor que no lo hagas. Tenga cuidado donde busca, que puede que no salga ileso. -dicho esto, la camarera desapareció tras la barra.

Draco estaba atónito, no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar y la reacción de ella le sorprendía mucho. Vio como se acercaba a Julie y, mientras lo señalaba a él, le decía algo en susurros. Él entendió que era momento de irse, así que se levantó de la mesa y se marchó de la taberna, con muchas dudas.

Al salir pudo ver a lo lejos las negras capas, que ondeando con el viento y el acelerado paso de los hombres. Decidió seguirlos, a pesar de que iba en dirección contraria a la mansión y que comenzaba a anochecer. Intentó alcanzarlos, pero se despistó y los perdió de vista. Los buscó a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de ellos y al final se dio por vencido.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las casi desiertas calles, observando su alrededor y pensando en aquellos extraños hombres. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo y la brisa otoñal rozaba su rostro, removiendo algunos mechones rubios. En ese momento escuchó un grito, quizás era de una mujer, pero no sabía exactamente. Caminó con prisa hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido alarmante.

En el callejón de la taberna había una chica intentando defenderse de tres hombres, los cuales parecían haber bebido más de la cuenta e intentaban despojarla de sus ropas. Ella los empujaba, pero no servía de nada porque ellos regresaban, balanceándose levemente. Draco se acercó con la intención de ayudarla, pero la reacción de la chica, después de que uno de ellos la intentara besar, le sorprendió bastante. Ya no se defendía, ni si quiera hacía el intento por apartar las manos de su cuerpo, simplemente los miraba furiosa y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Vosotros os lo habéis buscado. -dijo fríamente y empezó a empujar con más fuerza.- Aprenderéis a no meteros con la persona equivocada.

-Chicos despertamos a la fiera, pero así será más divertido. ¿No creéis? -dijo uno de ellos, y todos rieron tontamente.-Ven aquí gatita, que te vamos a dar lo tuyo...

Un golpe en la nariz le sorprendió de repente, haciéndole gritar de dolor y lanzó una mirada de odio a la chica. Se irguió, pero sangraba por la nariz y se tapó con una de sus manos. Otro de los hombres la tomó de la cintura por detrás, pegándola a su cuerpo y haciendo sentir a la chica la erección.

-¡Suéltame idiota! -intentó zafarse, pero no tenía posibilidad de atacarle.- ¡Que me sueltes o juro que me pongo a gritar!

-¿Sabías que me gustan las gatitas como tú? Se fiera preciosa, que yo te lo voy a dar todo. -murmuró en la oreja y luego pasó su lengua por allí.- Vamos nena, enfurécete y dame lo que sabes que me gusta.

El que había recibido el golpe se acercó hacia ella, beso el cuello y, cuando fue a besarla, ella le mordió. Se tocó el labio, que por suerte no sangraba y la cogió con fuerza, obligando a sus cuerpos pegarse el uno al otro. La tomó del mentón con fuerza, haciendo que elevase el rostro y agachó el suyo. Ella le escupió, mandándolo al infierno, y eso desató al furia del hombre.

-Estás siendo muy mala y eso no me gusta nada, bonita. Te voy a dar una lección, para que esto no vuelva a pasar.-levantó la mano e intentó golpearla.

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo o te arrepentirás de ponerle la mano encima! -dijo Draco fríamente, fulminándolos con la mirada. Todos se giraron hacia él sorpresos y, cuando comprobaron que estaba solo, comenzaron a burlarse, algo que lo enfureció.

-Si le salió un salvador a la dama en apuros. ¿Le hacemos caso chicos? -preguntó uno de ellos burlamente, mientras los otros comenzaron a reírse tontamente.- Lárgate de aquí y no te haremos daño. Es mejor que no...

-Yo no necesito ningún salvador, puedo apañármelas solas.-lo interrumpió la chica con frialdad y en un descuido, golpeó con su rodilla la entrepierna del hombre que la sujetaba.

Los demás se lanzaron sobre ella y, cuando Draco iba a ayudarla, vio que los había aplacado a todos. La boca del chico estaba desencajada por la sorpresa, los ojos muy abiertos y casi ni pestañeaba. Ya nada quedaba de la inocencia que parecía desprender la chica en un principio, ni si quiera él estaba seguro de que necesitase ayuda alguna.

En ese momento de despiste uno de los borrachos se levantó del suelo, sacó una navaja del bolsillo e iba dispuesto a clavarle la cuchilla a la chica por la espalda. El rubio la apartó, al visualizar las intenciones de aquel hombre y, desgraciadamente, le cortó en el brazo. Le pegó en el rostro, dejándolo tirado en el suelo y se agarró donde tenía la herida. Caminó hacia donde estaba tirado aquel engendro, poniendo el pie sobre la cabeza y ejerciendo algo de presión. Se agachó un poquito para arrebatarle la navaja y poder tirarla lejos, haciendo que se cayese por las rendijas de una vieja alcantarilla.

-Vale me voy, me voy, lo prometo. No me hagas nada por favor. -suplicaba, pero eso hizo que el rubio apretase algo más el pie.-De verdad, no haré nada y me marcharé por donde vine. No me haga nada.

-La próxima vez que se te ocurra acosar a una mujer por la calle, te aplastaré como la cucaracha que eres y me darán igual tus peticiones. -apartó el pie y se agachó para estar a la altura de su oído y con voz fría pronunció.- Y no lo haré tan rápido como piensas, porque iré muy lento y te sacaré las tripas con mis propias manos. ¡Largo de aquí!

Le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que el hombre gimiese de dolor y que se levantara con mucho esfuerzo. Sin dudarlo salió huyendo de allí, despavorido por la actitud de Draco. Este se giró, con mirada amenazante, hacia los otros.

-¿Alguien más se atreve a amenazarme? -preguntó con voz fría mirando a los demás.

Todos corrieron tras su amigo, dejando sola a la chica con el rubio. Ella lo miraba algo sorprendida y furiosa, pues nunca había necesitado ayuda de nadie y aquel hombre se había atrevido a desconfiar de su fuerza. Él la miró también y se extrañó al descubrir que era la chica de la taberna, la que tiró todas las copas cuando escuchaba aquella interesante conversación. Recordó que se llamaba Julie o así la había nombrado el tabernero.

-¿Estás bien?

-No necesitaba tu ayuda, nadie te la pidió. -dijo fríamente, recolocándose el bolso en forma de bandolera.- Podía con todos ellos solita y sin ti. Debiste largarte y no meterte en asuntos que no te incumben.

-Creo que si que necesitabas algo de ayuda, aunque te niegues a ti misma eso.-dijo enfadado, algo arrepentido de haberla ayudado.- Si no te hubiese ayudado, quizás estarías tumbada en el suelo desangrándote. Creo que no te diste cuenta de la situación, pero te iba atravesar con una navaja.

-Si pretendes que te de las gracias por lo que has hecho espera sentado, porque no tengo nada que agradecerte y menos a ti. -su mirada era desafiante y no temblaba a la hora de hablar.- No te debo nada por lo que has hecho y si lo hiciste para conseguir algo a cambio, lárgate de aquí porque no te daré nada.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo no tengo tiempo para tus pataletas de niña mimada y no estaré aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo. No necesito que me des las gracias, lo hice por mí y no por ti. -se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes le dedicó unas últimas palabras.-No me gusta dormir con la conciencia intranquila. ¡Mierda! -se tocó el brazo pues al hacer un movimiento brusco, se había hecho daño. -Maldita sea, ese tío me las pagará.

Julie lo había escuchado mascullar y entonces dirigió su mirada a la herida que tenía en el brazo. El corte se veía profundo, sangraba demasiado y quizás se le infectara. Se sentía culpable por aquello, a fin de cuentas se había herido por salvarla a ella de una muerte segura. Se acercó lentamente, colocándose al lado de Draco.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -ahora se sentía algo mal por aquello que le había dicho a él.- Esa herida tiene mala pinta.

-Créeme, podré sobrevivir a ello. He tenido heridas mucho peor que esta, incluso más dolorosas y ni si quiera me pasó nada. -se quitó la camisa, para envolver el brazo con ella y taponar la sangre que

salía en abundancia.- Vete a casa, no necesito tu ayuda.

-Pero necesitas la ayuda de un médico y yo puedo conseguirte uno.-lo miró fijamente a los ojos.- Déjame ayudarte, como tú a mí.

-¿No te ibas? -dijo con ironía.- Pues vete.

-¿Sabes por qué te pasó eso? Por meterte en asuntos que no te importaban. Quizás si no hubiese intentado hacerte el héroe, tu brazo seguiría intacto y estarías regocijándote en ti mismo.-le lanzó una mirada furiosa y se giró para marcharse.- Eres un prepotente. Tú si puedes ayudar, pero la gente a ti no. Pretendía devolverte el favor, pero se me quitaron las ganas.

Draco se le quedó mirando enojado, mientras la veía alejarse por el callejón. Cuando la perdió de vista, decidió regresar a casa y poder curar aquella herida. No quería ir a un hospital, porque allí debería dejar sus datos y eso era ponérselo demasiado fácil a quienes le buscaban.

Al llegar a casa, Nevi pegó un grito al ver en el estado en que estaba. Lo acompañó al salón y allí le estuvo desinfectando la herida en silencio, puesto que él iba demasiado malhumorado como para hablar. Terminó de vendarle la herida y el rubio decidió ir a su habitación a descansar.

Aquel había sido un día largo y la noche comenzaba a acortarse.


	4. Capítulo 3: El Relojero

_Holaa =)_

_Siento mucho la tardanza, y por eso, si quereis lanzarme maldiciones, cruciatus, o lo que sea (mientras que no sea Avradas), los aceptaré y lo entenderé. :/_

_Bueno que espero que para el próximo capítulo no tardar tanto, y por cierto, os debo avisar de que pronto empezaré el instituto y aunque seguiré ecsribiendo y haciendo más capítulos, no estaré mucho por aquí, pero de todas formas, encontraré mi tiempo para venir y actualizar._

_Este capítulo, personalmente me gustó jeje Pero aviso, hay mucha... esto... bueno, ya lo descubrireis jeje_

_Y bueno, gracias a vuestros anterios comentarios y espero tener mas en este jiji xDD_

_Bueno, sin mas que decir os voy dejando jeje_

_Besos y abrazos a todos :)_

_Cuidense y..._

_¡A Leer!_

.

_**Capítulo 3: El Relojero **_

.

Draco amaneció más tarde de lo normal, gracias al efecto del calmante que había tomado la noche anterior para la herida. Se removió entre las sabanas, algo incomodo por el dolor en el brazo y la luz del sol, que se colaba a través de las cortinas.

Apartó la ropa de la cama, para descubrirse, y fue hacia el baño, donde abrió el grifo del agua fría para así mojar su rostro, porque necesitaba espabilarse y calmar la quemazón que le producía la llaga. Luego retiró el vendaje que le había puesto la elfina la noche anterior, lentamente y gimiendo al final, cuando tuvo que dar un pequeño tirón para despegarlo de la herida.

Se quitó la prenda que llevaba puesta y se metió en la ducha, tiritando de frío al principio hasta que se acostumbró. La herida estaba bastante fresca y supuraba, así que con el dedo comenzó a limpiarla con agua.

Después de terminar de enjabonarse y aclarar toda la espuma, salió de la ducha colocándose una toalla en la cintura, y abrió el armario, para coger una camiseta y unos pantalones limpios. Una vez vestido, bajó corriendo las escaleras, en busca de Nevi, que se encontraba en la cocina. El olor a café le había inundado las fosas nasales una vez que atravesó la puerta y su estomago rugió.

Necesitaba comer algo.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy. ¿Cómo amaneció? -le preguntó la elfina al verlo, mientras sacaba un par de tazas del armario y quitaba la cafetera del fuego.- ¿Qué tal tiene esa herida?

-Está mucho mejor, me duele un poco, pero me imagino que es normal. -contestó mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia la mesa, donde se encontraban dos tostadas recién hechas con mermelada de frambuesa y un croissant. Su estomago volvió a rugir.- Huele de maravilla, ¿puedo coger una?

-Sírvase usted mismo, yo ya desayuné. ¿Quiere café? -el rubio asintió, mordiendo una de las tostadas mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a la mesa.- Debe reponerse después de la pérdida de sangre, porque ya me contará que hizo para terminar herido de esa forma.

-No pasó nada Nevi, fue solo un accidente y nada más. -repuso sin rendirle importancia, tras lo cual tomó algo de café.

-Señor, por favor cuénteme que ocurrió para acabar con tal herida. Me tuvo en velo toda la noche, preocupada por si se había metido en algún lío. ¿Se encontró con mortífagos? -dijo tiritando de miedo ante aquella simple palabra.- ¿Le han encontrado y consiguió escapar? Cuénteme por favor.

-Salvé a una chica que estaba siendo acosada por un grupo de borrachos en un callejón, yo simplemente me acerqué para ayudarla y uno de los hombres me cortó con una navaja. Esa es la historia. -dijo indiferente mientras cogía el periódico que había junto a la mesa, para leer algunas noticias.

La elfa se llevó las manos a la cabeza, preocupada.

-Que sin vergüenzas. Pobre chica, seguramente que lo pasó fatal. -dijo Nevi preocupada, tomándose la libertad de sentarse al lado del rubio.- ¿La conocía usted?

-En primer lugar solo la vi una vez, en un bar y ni si quiera sabía que era ella hasta que nos quedamos solos. Segundo, de pobre ella nada y menos esa desagradecida, que solo supo reprocharme que le había ayudado. -cerró el periódico y continuó comiendo.- Si yo no hubiese intervenido lo más seguro es que la hubiese matado ese desgraciado.

-Que extraño, me recuerda a alguien muy cercano e igual de orgulloso. -dijo la elfa divertida por aquello, pero el rostro de Draco no expresaba nada agradable, así que se calló.- Lo importante es que están bien, y que solo ha sido un pequeño corte en el brazo.

-Sí que hay que lamentar, pero bueno mejor dejemos este tema. -resopló frustrado. Entonces recordó algo y desvió el tema.- Nevi tú que conoces el pueblo, ¿Has oído hablar de los Hoffman?

-Pues claro que los conocía señor, más bien todo el pueblo los conocían. Tenían una relojería en el centro, pero hace muchos y no se ha vuelto ha hablar de ellos. Eran muy conocidos aquí. -contestó mientras se levantaba, para retirar los platos del desayuno de la mesa.- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Ya no viven aquí? -preguntó interesado el rubio.

-¿Qué tanto interés en esa familia? -preguntó mientras se volvía hacia él y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Ayer en la taberna, antes de marcharme, escuché a dos hombres desconocidos hablando de ellos. Al parecer venían buscando a la familia. Juraría que eran mortífagos.-explicó y vio como el rotro de la elfina palidecía.- No ocurrió nada, Nevi. Ni si quiera me reconocieron, así que todo está bien. -le dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla.- Tenían interés en encontrar a los Hoffman, pero no sé que intenciones tenían.

-Lo único que sé, es lo que le conté, que tenían una relojería muy famosa. Incluso su padre compró allí un reloj, aunque usted era muy pequeño cuando eso ocurrió.-explicó la elfina. - No sé con exactitud lo que ocurrió, lo único es que un día la tienda se incendió y la casa junto a ella, que se encontraba en la planta de arriba. Murieron el relojero y su esposa, algunos dicen que también su hijo recién nacido, pero su cuerpo no se llegó a encontrar.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué iban a buscar unos mortífagos a un simple relojero? Es absurdo eso y no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. -frunció el ceño, intentando aclarar su mente.

-¡Oh, no Señor! ese relojero tenía algo especial, no era tan simple como piensa. Se le conocía como uno de los mejores fabricantes y de sus relojes decían que eran mágicos.-Draco la miró sin entender muy bien que quería decir con aquello.- Es raro proviniendo de un muggle, pero eran muy diferentes los relojes de los demás. Tenían un mecanismo y una función única, muy especial y minucioso. Algunos decían que tenían propiedades mágicas.

-Eso es imposible, era un simple muggle que trabajaba con relojes. ¿Qué propiedades mágicas puede tener un simple reloj? -preguntó, aunque aquello cada vez le parecía más disparatado.

-Al parecer sí que tenían propiedades mágicas. Algo relacionado con el tiempo, muy extraño todo. Se hablaba que de cada cien relojes que él fabricaba, solo uno poseía propiedades mágicas. -se removió en la silla y prosiguió.- Te podían mostrar el futuro en sueños o simplemente el pasado. Algo así era.

-Quizás son mitos o leyendas, un reloj hecho por un muggle es imposible que tenga propiedades mágicas. -se detuvo un momento, pensando en que eso le daba cierta razón a porque los mortífagos lo buscaban.- Quizás... ¿Cuántos relojes de esos fabricó en total?

-No más de siete, quizás un número aproximado. No se sabe con exactitud.

Draco por un momento pareció ausentarse, como si se sumergiera entre sus pensamientos. Ordenaba las ideas y aquello le daba sentido a que los mortífagos buscasen a los Hoffman. Querían un reloj de esos, que tuviesen los poderes mágicos, pero en cierto modo lo veía completamente imposible.

-Nevi, ¿tú recuerdas si el que compró Lucius tenía propiedades mágicas? ¿Recuerdas como era el reloj? -la elfina se encogió de hombro en un gesto de duda.

-No lo sé señor, pero se que mostraba el tiempo de forma anómala, diferente a los demás. No sabría explicarle, pero el patrón nunca habló de ello, ni si quiera con su mujer. -dijo ella haciendo algo de memoria y recordando aquel reloj.- Lo único que recuerdo a la perfección es que el día que se quemó la relojería, en ese mismo instante, el reloj de su padre se quedó completamente parado. Algo extraño para un reloj. Es como si estuviese ligado a su creador, como si el relojero le diese la energía para funcionar y cuando murió...

-Dejó de percibir la energía. -terminó Draco, en un pequeño murmullo y pensativo.- Es demasiado raro todo este asunto. ¿Para que querrán dos mortífagos un reloj de esos especiales? ¿Qué interés pueden tener en encontrarlo?

-Señor no tengo la menor duda de que si lo buscan es porque es valioso, pero no sabría decirle para que lo quieren. Quizás simplemente no eran mortífagos, solo viajeros que buscaban un buen reloj y le hablaron del señor Hoffman. -le dijo en un encogimiento de hombros.- Pero si quiere, yo puedo conseguirle más información sobre la historia del relojero.

-Te lo agradecería mucho Nevi. Espero no causarle molestias. -la elfina negó enseguida con la cabeza y Draco se levantó de la silla.- Daré un paseo por el pueblo, haber si me olvido de todo esto. Por cierto, ¿sabes donde se encontraba la relojería?

-En el centro del pueblo. Ahora hay una vieja librería, aunque poca gente acude allí, pero es interesante. -miró el plato que tenía aun el croissant entero de Draco y volvió a levantar la vista hacia él.- Señor, no terminó de desayunar.

-No tengo más hambre, pero muchas gracias por el desayuno. -se encaminó a la puerta de la cocina, para salir de allí.- Nos veremos a mediodía, hasta luego y que pases una buena mañana.

Draco salió de la mansión para pasear tranquilamente. Aún no había visitado el centro del pueblo, pero pensó que no le vendría mal ir y así visitar la librería. Tenía cierta curiosidad por la insólita historia del relojero, aquel misterio que la rodeaba y el silencio del pueblo ante aquello. Tal vez no llegaba a creer del todo que un simple relojero pudiese dar poderes mágicos a una maquinaria, pero nunca creía en las casualidades y no le encontraba otra explicación a que el reloj de Lucius se parase justamente el día en que el relojero murió.

Cuanto más se acercaba al centro, más gente había paseando y comprando en las tiendas. Se paró en la plaza central viendo todos los comercios, una heladería, tiendas de ropa, zapaterías y la librería de la que Nevi le había hablado.

Aquel edificio destacaba entre los demás, era muy diferente y tenía una estructura especial.

Era completamente de madera vieja, quizás algo desgastada por los años, que le recordaba a las tiendas del Callejón Diagón. Dos grandes ventanales a los lados, que iban casi del suelo a la mitad del edificio, estaban tapados por unas finas cortinas blancas que impedía ver el interior. El dintel del marco de la puerta era en forma de arco y tenía pequeños detalles, como inscripciones trabajadas en la madera. En la parte superior había un cartel en color dorado, con finas y pulcras letras que ocupaban toda la extensión: "Hojas de oro"

Detuvo su paso cuando se sorprendió caminando hacia ella. Dudaba si entrar o no, ya que no sabía que estaba buscando exactamente allí.

Al final decidió entrar, simplemente para echar un vistazo al interior. Al abrir la puerta el sonido de una campana lo sorprendió y la dependienta apareció tras el mostrador.

Todo estaba ordenado y no había nada fuera de lugar. Había millones de estanterías, quizás no tantas, pero nunca había visto tantos libros juntos excepto en Hogwarts. Los había de todos los tamaños, más grandes y más pequeños. Arriba de cada zona había un letrero, del mismo color y estilo de letra que el cartel de afuera, que indicaban el género de lectura y en cada estantería las letras por las que estaban ordenados los libros. El mostrador tenía el mismo color que las repisas, pues la madera era de diferente tonalidad que la del lugar. Detrás de él solo había una pared, que quizás llevaba a otra habitación, y que estaba decorada por un cuadro.

La estancia era bastante sencilla, sin adornos innecesarios. Allí había un silencio sepulcral, roto simplemente por las respiraciones y el alboroto de afuera, que se escuchaba como un murmullo constante.

-Buenos días señor. Bienvenido a Hojas de oro. ¿En que puedo...? -empezó la dependienta, pero se detuvo al reconocerlo.- ¿Draco eres tú?

-¡Ah! Hola. -la miró detenidamente y recordó a la pelirroja que había ido el primer día a la mansión.- Eres... ¿Lily? Si no recuerdo mal.

-Sí, Lily. -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-No sabía que trabajases aquí. ¿No estabas en el bar de tus padres?

-Bueno, también trabajo allí, pero suelo hacer algunos trabajitos extra. -dijo con una risita.-Y bien, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Buscas un libro en especial?

-No, la verdad solo pasaba por aquí y decidí entrar. Me han hablado de la librería y tenía cierto interés en verla. -explicó echándole otra ojeada a la tienda.

-¡Eh, Lily! ¿Quién es? -preguntó una chica, mientras salía de la habitación contigua, con el pelo recogido en un improvisado moño. Pero entonces su mirada se clavó en la Draco.- Vaya, no me esperaba verte por aquí.

Draco reconoció enseguida a la camarera de la taberna, la cual había salvado de aquellos hombres la noche anterior.

-¿Algún libro de héroes? ¡Ah, no! Si te crees superman, para que vas a leer eso. ¿Quizás el Quijote? A lo mejor te da por al caballería. -dijo ella sarcásticamente. Su mirada era desafiante y lo miraba sin recelo, algo que lo molestó.

-Yo tampoco esperaba verte por aquí, pero no te preocupes que ya me marcho. -la voz fría del rubio retumbó en las paredes.- ¿No hay libros de chicas que se creen heroínas? ¡Ah, no! Que tú ya lo eres, no necesitas leer esas cosas.

-¿Lo conoces, Julie? -preguntó la pelirroja a su compañera curiosa y algo sorprendida ante sus reacciones.- ¿Os conocéis?

-No exactamente, solo fue un encuentro algo...-ella se puso el dedo en la barbilla, haciéndose la pensativa.- Accidentado. Sí, eso. Se interpuso en mi camino, pero no lo conozco de nada.

-Bueno entonces os presento yo, para que no haya malos entendidos. Draco ella es Julie mi compañera de trabajo, es una buena amiga y algo impasible, odia a los héroes. -dijo de forma divertida lo último, al escuchar lo que había dicho la castaña.- Julie él es Draco, llegó al pueblo hace unas dos semanas y vive en la mansión Malfoy.-Julie se sorprendió al escuchar donde vivía y frunció el ceño interesada.- Es algo prepotente e insoportable, pero buena persona en el fondo. Aunque no puedo decir que sea educado.

Draco ignoró el comentario de la pelirroja, pero eso no la detuvo para fulminarla, quien soltó una risita.

-Así que vives en la casa Malfoy. ¿Algún antepasado por allí? -preguntó irónicamente, mirándole con cierta rabia.

-¿Tú también con los fantasmas? ¿No me digas que te dan miedo un grupo de fantasmas y no eres capaz de defenderte tú solita? -la ironía de Draco, podía sentirse en cada palabra que escupía contra la chica.- No te harán nada, a diferencia de los matones.

Lily estaba sonrojada por lo de los fantasmas, pues recordaba cuando se lo contó. Ella sí que creía en aquellas historias, pero parecía que Draco se lo tomaba a broma. Julie lo miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en sus labios, cruzada de brazos y a la defensiva.

No soportaba al rubio, pero ese sentimiento era mutuo, ya que él no podía ni verla.

La castaña al fin se decidió ha hablar.

-En absoluto. No me creí nunca esas historias de que esa mansión estaba encantada. -lo miró con una mirada penetrante.- Si has venido a que te de las gracias, ya puedes lárgate, porque lo que se venden son libros. No regalamos nada a nadie.

Lily los miraba algo curiosa y sin tener ni la más remota idea de que estaban hablando. Se notaba que ambos se conocía de antes, pero no de la forma más oportuna o correcta. Al parecer no se tragaban el uno al otro, pues destilaban odio por cada poro de su piel y no era de extrañar. Tanto el rubio como su amiga eran dos personas muy orgullosas, que no daban su brazo a torcer y con un carácter bastante fuerte.

Draco miró con frialdad a la que conocía como la camarera en apuros. Realmente casi no la conocía, pero a cada momento que pasaba a su lado la odiaba un poco más. Él tenía dignidad y no permitiría que aquella malagradecida le hablase de esa forma.

-¿No te ensañaron tus padres que a los clientes se les habla educadamente? Deberías tratarme con más respeto. -dijo con ironía y un tono de burla.

Un silencio inundó la estancia, haciendo que Lily se incomodase un poco por la tensión que allí había. Se removió y vio como Julie se mordía el labio presa de la rabia e intentaba callarse la boca. Sabía que a la chica no le faltaba mucho para estallar, así que decidió alejar al rubio de allí de cualquier forma.

-Esto... Draquito ¿por qué no me acompañas y así te enseño la tienda? Seguro que te gustará y así hablamos, que desde la última vez no te veía. ¿Arreglaste ya toda la casa?-le preguntó tomándolo del brazo, gesto que no agradó mucho al chico.-Vamos te acompaño y te digo que libros son los mejores. Te puedo asegurar que soy una fanática de los héroes, a pesar de la mala fama que tiene entre tú y Julie.

Draco intentó soltarse del brazo, nunca le había gustado que le tocasen sin permiso y aquella chica se había tomado la amabilidad de hacerlo. Consiguió deshacerse de las manos de la pelirroja, quien se sintió algo molesta con aquel gesto. En ese momento el chico volvió el rostro captando su mirada un viejo reloj que se encontraba colgado frente a unas escaleras que daban al sótano.

El reloj que era bastante grande y viejo. Simplemente tenía la función de decorar, pues sus agujas no andaban y allí no se podía escuchar el sonido del tic tac. Era de madera basta, con decorados que parecían imposibles haberse tallado allí, y el péndulo dorado colgaba de él. Las agujas negras apenas eran visibles, pues tenían una finura encantadora y los número parecían dibujados a mano. Indicaban las 12:30, pero no sabía exactamente si se había parado en esa hora o lo habían movido.

Lily se percató de la repentina atención de él sobre el reloj.

-Es viejo y desgastado, ya no funciona ni si quiera.-refieriendose al reloj de forma indiferente, sin entender que tanto le intrigaba a Draco aquello.-Lleva ahí bastante tiempo, incluso antes de que Julie comprase la tienda. No se porque no lo quitó.

No prestó gran atención a lo que Lily le comentaba, pero al parecer Julie la había fulminado con la mirada y se había quedado muda.

-¿Comprase la tienda? -dijo volviéndose hacia Julie algo sorpreso.- Así que la librería es tuya, este sitio en concreto, es tuyo.

-Eso no es incumbencia tuya, es más, no pienso contestar ninguna pregunta tuya a no ser que se trate de algún libro. Si no tienes más que hacer preferiría que te marchases cuanto antes, porque tu presencia aquí no es grata.-dijo fríamente, antes de girarse hacia una estantería y ordenarlo.- Lily atiende al chico y cuando termines haz el favor de entrar al almacén y traer las cajas de los cuentos.

Lily resopló ruidosamente mientras asentía.

-Y desde antes está el reloj aquí. ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste? -le preguntó Draco, con interés a la pelirroja.

-Pues claro que sí. Dicen que ese reloj perteneció a los Hoffman, que fue fabricado por el propio relojero. -el rubio se fijó en que Julie se había tensado al escuchar el apellido.- Es bastante curioso todo.

-¿Los Hoffman? -preguntó repitiendo el apellido y la reacción de Julie había sido la misma, algo que le extrañó.

-Sí, los Hoffman. Era una familia humilde que tenían una relojería, construida debajo de este edificio. -dijo como si lo que decía se tratase de una revelación y Draco hizo un gesto para parecer sorprendido.- Sí, es todo una leyenda en el pueblo. Hay muchas historias, pero todas coinciden en que los Hoffman murieron en...

-A veces Lily suele emocionarse con las leyendas. Como has visto le gusta todo lo sobrenatural. No creas ni la mitad de lo que cuenten, porque seguro es una invención.-dijo a regañadientes, casi regañando a su amiga.

-Yo no...-tartamudeó Lily algo sonrojada.

-¿Y por qué se incendió su relojería? -preguntó Draco haciéndose el casual y sin poder evitar mostrar su curiosidad.

-Pues nadie lo sabe. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Fue todo muy extraño, a veces llamaban loco a ese relojero. Es que para crear relojes tan...

-¡Oh Vamos Lily! Son solo leyendas no creo que al señor...-hizo una pausa pues no recordaba que le hubiese dicho su apellido.

-Black. -contestó a la duda Draco.- Señor Black.

-Sí, lo que sea. -dijo ella rodando los ojos.- No creo que le interesen las niñerías esas tan aburridas.

-Tranquila no me aburre, es más, me parece interesante. -dijo sonriéndole a Lily, quien pareció sonrojarse.

-Ya bueno, pero Lily no tiene tiempo que perder. Hay gente que tiene que trabajar. -Lily frunció el ceño molesta ante la reacción de Julie.

-Eres una maleducada ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez? -la fulminó.

-No me extrañaría que dijese que sí. -dijo Draco divertido.-Pero en fin... Fue un placer verte Lily, aunque de tu amiga no puedo decir lo mismo.

-Tampoco para mi fue un placer verte. -le dijo Julie irritada.

Draco le dirigió una irónica sonrisa, tras lo cual se volvió sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la salida de la tienda. Se había cansado de rebuscar allí y ya no podía sacarle nada más a Lily. Quizás si que podía hablar con ella sobre eso fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Estaba seguro que Julie ocultaba algo, pues no encontraba razón aparente por la que se pudiese estremecer al escuchar aquel apellido.

Apenas se había percatado del paso del tiempo y el reloj de la plaza marcaba las doce del medio día. Decidió que era mejor regresar a casa, pues no había obtenido mucho allí y tampoco pensaba que lo podría descubrir por el momento así que desistió. Cuando llegó a la mansión Nevi lo esperaba allí, cocinando algo a fuego lento. Olía bastante bien, siempre le había gustado la mano que tenía la elfina al cocinar y aún seguía manteniendola.

-Hola señor. ¿Tuvo buen día?.-saludó Nevi removiendo una cuchara de madera dentro de la oya.- La comida casi está lista, enseguida le aparto. Estoy haciendo estofado, ¿le apetece?

-Hola Nevi. La mañana no fue tan fructífera como esperaba, pero no ha estado del todo mal.-se acercó hasta la olla y vio lo que allí se cocía.- Tiene muy buena pinta y yo estoy hambriento. Iré a mi habitación a cambiarme mientras terminas de hacer la comida.

La elfina asintió y Draco desapareció por la puerta nuevamente, dejando a la elfina canturreando y preparando todo para la hora de comer.

Subió cansado las escaleras, con pesadez y buscando un sentido. Su vida no era de lo más divertida, pero no estaba del todo mal con ella. Entró en la habitación, quitándose la camiseta y revolviendo su cabellera. Estaba cansado, pues el centro del pueblo quedaba un poco lejos de la mansión y había tenido que ir caminando.

Se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón, y se puso algo cómodo para estar por la casa. No tenía intención de salir después de aquella caminata. Luego, bajó las escaleras de nuevo y entró en la cocina. Encima de la mesa ya se encontraba el plato de comida, recién sacado del fuego y con muy buena pinta. Miró a Nevi, que estaba recogiendo las cosas que había utilizado para cocinar.

-¿Tú has comido ya? -la elfina respondió moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.- Coge un plato y siéntate a comer conmigo. Así de paso me haces algo de compañía.

Nevi se sorprendió ante aquello, pues ninguno de sus patrones antes, le habían invitado a comer y mucho menos a hacerle compañía. La habían tratado bastante mal, sin ningún cariño ni respeto y ahora Draco se lo ofrecía.

Se sonrojó levemente y se puso un plato en la mesa. No se atrevió a apartarse mucho, pero tenía tanta hambre que se devoraría la mesa en cuestión de segundos. Se sentó al lado del chico, quien comenzó a comer tranquilamente y la elfina lo siguió.

-¿Sabe mi señor? Hoy estuve buscando información sobre el relojero. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y? ¿Encontraste algo? -preguntó el rubio alzando la mirada.

-Bueno, no descubrí mucho la verdad. -dijo la elfina dudosa.- Los _muggles_ dicen que toda la historia de los relojes eran simples leyendas, cosas que la gente se inventa y que después simplemente pasan a la historia. Ninguno afirma que esos relojes fuesen de verdad mágicos.-hizo una pausa en que se bebió un trago de agua de su vaso y prosiguió.- Hace dos años un hombre de unos cincuenta años pasaba por un mal momento económico, así que se enteró de que la gente pagaba millones por esos relojes y decidió hacer público que él poseía uno. Era uno de los últimos relojes que quedaban, como no tuvo otra opción, lo vendió.

-¿Y Qué ocurrió? -preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Apareció muerto al día siguiente de publicar que tenía en su posesión un reloj. No tenía síntomas de maltrato, era un trabajo bien hecho y sin huellas. Nadie supo que ocurrió exactamente.-contestó la elfina algo pensativa.-Y bueno el reloj estaba estropeado.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que hay alguien que busca los relojes para destruirlos? -Draco estaba confundido, perdido en aquella historia tan extraña.- ¿Por qué iban a querer hacer desaparecer todos los relojes? No tiene ningún sentido.

-Pues sí, quizás buscan destruirlo, pero no hubo más información sobre ese tema. Los que tenían algún reloj se asustaron por el temor de que les pasara lo mismo y quizás, esto es solo una suposición mía, lo destruyeron ellos mismos o lo escondieron para que nadie supiese de su existencia.-Nevi se encogió de hombros, pues no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con todo aquello.- Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió buscar información en el mundo mágico. Y bueno, allí la cosa cambia bastante.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-El relojero se llamaba Bill Hoffman y tenía orígenes de magos. Él era un _squib_ y para su familia eso fue una deshonra, por eso lo dieron en adopción a unos muggles. -la elfina hizo una pausa en su historia y bebió un poco de agua.- Creció con ellos y recibió mucho cariño, más del que hubiese recibido si se hubiese mantenido al lado de sus padres biológicos. Todo eso fue así hasta que recibió la carta de Hogwarts. Él sabía porque sus padres lo enviaron a un orfanato, así que denegó relacionarse con los magos y desde entonces los despreciaba. Regresó con la familia muggle, la que consideraba su verdadera familia. Unos años después se casó con Nadia Paile, que para ese entonces se graduó en medicina. Cuando sus padres murieron él recibió como herencia la relojería. -se detuvo un segundo en el relato, por si Draco tenía alguna pregunta y prosiguió.- Al principio la relojería no triunfó mucho, corrían épocas malas y nadie tenía dinero para comprar. Aunque eso sí, los que compraban se quedaban bastante satisfechos. Sus relojes eran únicos todos lo decían, luego con el paso del tiempo empezaron a venir más clientes y todos se quedaban bastante contentos. Cada vez había más y por ese entonces su mujer estaba embarazada de tres meses y todo le iba de maravilla. Entre los compradores hubo magos y ellos afirmaban de que sus relojes eran buenos.

-¿Pero y lo de que tenían propiedades mágicas? -preguntó Draco al ver que no se mencionaba.

-Eso entra en esa teoría, pero no aparece en ninguna historia cuáles eran exactamente las propiedades, por eso buscaré más a fondo.

-Gracias Nevi, es de gran utilidad tú ayuda. Quizás así nos enteremos que es lo que están planeando los mortífagos ahora. -dijo algo pensativo el rubio.- Porque estoy seguro de que lo eran, no tenían pinta de ser viajeros.

-Sí, tiene razón. -coincidió Nevi también pensativa.

Después de la comida Draco subió a su habitación a descansar, pues la caminata mañanera le había agotado de una forma temible. En su cabeza solo se movía alrededor de la historia del relojero, ya que había cosas que no cuadraban y donde sabía que había algo que faltaba.


	5. Capítulo 4: Sucesos inesperados

_Hola._

_Bien, aqu__í__ les traigo el capitulo. Jeje La verdad ya lo tenia desde la semana pasada pero empec__é__ el instituto y no tengo mucho tiempo para pasarme por qui, es mas creo que tendr__é__ que abandonar durante un tiempo fics que segu__í__a :/_

_Pero bueno, el fin de semana esta cerca y aunque me hayan cargado de deberes, tratare de organizarme y as__í__ seguir mis fics, y pasarme por otros fics jeje_

_Gracias a todos los que me comentaros, este capitulo va para vosotros jeje_

_Besos y..._

_¡__A Leer!_

_**Capítulo 4: **_

_**Sucesos Inesperados**_

.

.

Esa misma noche Draco decidió buscar más respuestas, ya que todo aquello no había sido suficiente y ya sabía a quien acudir.

Se colocó la chaqueta, ya que fuera hacia algo de frío, y salió de la mansión después despedirse de Nevi. Tenía la certeza de que Julie sabía algo más de aquella historia, la había visto incomoda cuando Lily hablaba de la historia del relojero, e iba a descubrir porque reaccionaba así.

Se escondió bajo un viejo quiosco que había casi en ruinas al final del callejón a esperar que terminase el turno, para abordarla con sus preguntas y exigir respuestas que no conseguía encontrar. La oscuridad del callejón lo envolvía, haciéndolo casi invisible a cualquiera. La luz que salía de la taberna al abrir la puerta lo alumbraba suavemente, pero nadie se percataba de su presencia allí.

Sobre las dos de la mañana, vio como todas las luces se apagaban dentro del local y todo se quedó en penumbras. El primero en salir fue el viejo tabernero, que dejó las lleves puestas en la puerta y por último salieron las dos camareras.

Comenzó a seguirla, con cuidado de mantener una distancia prudente y no hacer ruido. Todo parecía de lo más normal, hasta que la chica comenzó a meterse por callejones vacíos y oscuros. En una de las callejuelas la perdió de vista sin saber como, pero algo le sorprendió por la espalda y lo empotró contra la pared. Una mano lo giró y vio a Julie frente a él.

Su mirada era desafiante y fría, llena de esa arrogancia que Draco detestaba.

Sintió como algo le apuntaba en el cuello, bajó la vista y pudo ver algo parecido a un palo.

-¿Por qué me sigues? -pregunto fríamente y con los ojos fijos en la mirada de él.

-¿Desde cuando sabes que te sigo? -Draco tragó fuertemente saliva, sin hacer ruido y la miró sorprendido.

-Desde que salí del bar. ¿Te pensabas que no podía escucharte? La luz de uno de los apartamentos te delató, pero decidí ignorarte. -contestó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo y me has tenido dando vueltas por casi veinte minutos? ¿Te volviste loca o tuviste un apagón general en tu cabeza? -le reclamó molesto.

-Eso te pasa por estúpido y por intentar tomarme el pelo. No soy tan idiota como te piensas. -repuso ella fríamente, parándose a una distancia prudente del rubio.- Y ahora dime, ¿por qué me seguías? ¿y por qué tienes tanto interés en los Hoffman?

-Ya te lo dije esta mañana, solo era simple curiosidad. -dijo el rubio sin siquiera pestañear, con cierta frustración, mirándola fríamente. - Lo que si me extrañó fueron tus reacciones y sobre todo cuando interrumpiste a Lily.

-No mientas, porque no me voy a tragar el cuento de que solo tienes curiosidad. -siseó, desafiando a Draco con la mirada.- Solo detuve a Lily porque estoy cansada ya de sus historias, de sus leyendas y sus chorradas. No se da cuenta que esas cosas son todo mentira, que la gente se lo inventa por puro morbo.

-Si claro, inventos... -dijo Draco observándola atentamente.- Y ahora respóndeme a esto, ¿qué tienes tú que ver con los Hoffman?

-Te recuerdo que soy yo la que hace las preguntas aquí. -dijo con un tono irónico, sin dejar de mirarlo.- Tú solo contestas a ellas.

-Eso ya lo veremos, bonita. -dijo Draco con una curvada sonrisa en sus labios, llenos de burla, y en un descuido le cogió la muñeca y la dobló, arrebatándole el palo que esta sujetaba.- Ahora contesta a la pregunta que te hice y cuanto antes, porque comienzo a impacientarme y no te gustará verme enfadado.

-No me das ningún miedo Black. Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no pienso responderte a nada. Que te den. -le dijo en un susurro lo último y sintió como su muñeca se doblaba algo más, e hizo un esfuerzo para un gritar.- ¡No tengo nada que ver con ellos!

-¡Mientes! -le grito el rubio muy cerca del rostro.- ¿Qué tienes que ver con los Hoffman? ¡Contesta!

-¡Te he dicho que nada! ¡No tengo nada que ver con esa familia! -la furia de la chica se desató en ese momento y con un hilo de voz prosiguió.- Solo busco a los asesinos de mis padres, nada más.

Draco retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la castaña y soltando su muñeca. Esa no era la respuesta que buscaba, por eso estaba algo sorprendido por la confesión de Julie, quien lo miraba con odio y frialdad.

Él se giró, dando por concluso esa conversación, pero ella aprovechó el despiste del rubio y lo giró para golpearlo fuertemente. La sangre le comenzó a brotar levemente del labio inferior, se llevó los dedos hacia la pequeña herida y, cuando comprobó que era sangre, pasó su lengua por la zona. La mirada del rubio destilaba una furia incontrolada. Se dirigió hacia ella y la empotró contra la pared con fuerza.

La chica se quejó por el golpe en su espalda.

-Te vas arrepentir de haberme hecho esto. Nunca he permitido que nadie me toque y no te creas que te irás de rositas, porque esto me lo vas a pagar. -chirrió los dientes al hacer fuerza con la mandíbula e intentando controlar la ira.- Hay dos cosas que Draco Malfoy no soporta, una que lo subestimen y dos que le toquen la cara. Tú te has saltado ambas.

-Tú te arrepentirás de que te haya confesado eso. -dijo ella fríamente, a pesar de que tembló ante las frías palabras del rubio que la atravesaron como el hielo. Trataba de evitar llorar, aunque no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos.- No tenías ningún derecho a sacármelo.

Era la primera vez que se derrumba ante alguien, pero las emociones en ese instante podían con ella y eso le enfurecía. No quería darle el gusto a aquel rubio platinado de verla llorar, así que cogió aire profundamente y se intentó tranquilizar. No conocía a Draco de nada y ya la estaba apunto de verla llorar, eso no podía permitirlo, porque ella era fuerte.

-Yo sólo quería saber si tenías algo que ver con los Hoffman. -dijo él de una forma tranquila y pausada.- Lo siento.

Aquellas palabras eran sinceras por parte del chico, que miraba fijamente los ojos verdes de Julie. En ese instante se concentró en la belleza tan especial que ella tenía, las líneas tan peculiares de su nariz, los finos labios fruncidos, y la falta de brillo en los ojos. Aquella mirada penetrante la comenzaba a inquietar, pero no entendía porque le pasaba aquello. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, como si se hubiese desbocado por algo que no llegaba a saber que era. Tosió e intentó poner algo de distancia entre ellos, para no sentirse acorralado e invadido.

-Simplemente creo que los que asesinaron a los Hoffman mataron a mis padres también. Ellos son la única vía que tengo para descubrir quienes eran, que buscaban y porque los mataron. -Julie lo dijo de forma inconsciente y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Ya te dije demasiadas cosas. Ahora te toca contestar a ti. -la voz sonó fría y concisa, como si se hubiese convertido de repente en un bloque de hielo.- ¿Por qué estás interesado en ellos?

-Escuché el apellido por casualidad en la taberna una tarde, pero no pude ver quienes eran. Solo se que están buscando a los Hoffman. -aquello hizo que la chica lo mirase de forma extraña.- Quería saber porque los buscan, y que quieren de ellos.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ya te dije más de la cuenta, no pienso contarte nada más. -dijo retirando la mirada de ella.

Julie se enfadó, pues le había contado muy poco para lo que ella le había revelado. Se giró de forma brusca y se fue entre uno de los callejones, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Draco se quedó allí parado por unos instantes, intentando recuperarse de todo lo que había sucedido allí. En cierta forma estaba deseando comprender que había pasado realmente y su cabeza solo daba vueltas.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa, mientras que el sentimiento de culpa lo inundaba al completo y eso si que no lo llegaba a entender. No había hecho nada malo, quizás se pasó un poco a la hora de cogerle la muñeca, pero nada más. En cambio pudo ver como en los ojos de la chica se pintaba el dolor, como si aquello supusiese para ella una tortura o peor. No quería pensar en ella, pero el rostro de Julie aparecía de nuevo en su mente y se sorprendía pensando en la castaña.

Al llegar cerca de la mansión vislumbró una figura parada en la puerta. La persona estaba cubierta por una capa larga y grande, eso junto a la oscuridad de la noche, le impedía descubrir quién era. El rubio se puso en tensión, porque si los mortífagos lo descubrían no tendría escapatoria. Paró en seco y decidió darse la vuelta, para escapar corriendo de allí y no parar, pero fue demasiado tarde. La figura se acercaba lentamente y se paró junto a él.

-Llevo horas esperando que vinieses, estaba por marcharme ya. -una voz aguda habló bajo la capucha.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Draco fríamente, mirando de reojos, sin perder su postura altanera, algo desconfiado.

-¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi, Draco? Soy tu madre. -la mujer se apartó con las dos manos la prenda de la cabeza, dejándose ver en la oscuridad.

El rostro de Narcisa estaba bastante pálido, algo de lo más habitual en ella. Su cabello largo y rubio caía sobre sus hombros en forma de hondas muy abiertas. Aquella diferencia de color hacía resalta la piel y la hacía bella a pesar de la edad. Lo ojos azules, algo apagados, se llenaron de felicidad o eso le parecía a Draco. Era bastante raro que ella mostrase algún sentimiento hacia el rubio, pero esa vez parecía que se había dejado adivinar.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿Podrían haberte seguido? ¡Me pueden matar por tú descuido y te aseguro que adoro demasiado mi cuello! -miró a su alrededor, sacando la pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-Tranquilo me encargué de que nadie me siguiese. Estás a salvo. -dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio.- No puedes imaginarte cuanto te extrañé, hijo mío.

Narcisa llevó su mano hacia la mejilla del rubio acariciándola, pero Draco no permitió aquello y apartó la mano de forma brusca. No le gustaba que le tocasen y mucho menos ella, que siempre lo había despreciado de alguna manera.

-Será mejor que entremos, aquí nos puede ver alguien. -Narcisa retiro su mano con cierta decepción y asintió ante lo que Draco dijo, y ambos caminaron hasta la puerta.

El rubio introdujo las llaves en la cerradura y las giró para abrir la puerta. La cara de sorpresa de su madre ya se la esperaba, pues la mansión había cambiado en algunos aspectos. Los colores verdes habían desaparecido, las alfombras y los cuadros ya no estaban.

La mujer acarició la mesa de la entrada, que estaba impoluta, y observó toda la entrada. La estancia parecía más acogedora, menos fría y mucho más luminosa. Los visillos blancos caían hasta el suelo, ocultando levemente los ventanales y dando privacidad al interior. La puerta del salón, la que estaba a mano izquierda, se encontraba cerrada y brillaba con la tenue luz de la lámpara. Se notaban que la habían barnizado y tratado la madera, los pomos estaban dorados y parecían nuevos.

Draco corrió la puerta del salón para dejar a la vista una sala acogedora. El parqué del salón estaba bien cuidado y no estaba cubierto por ninguna alfombra, como solía estar antes. La chimenea estaba al fondo, con el fuego sin encender. Los sofás estaban colocados en un cuadrado sin acabar y en el hueco central entre ellos había una pequeña mesa de madera, con algunas revistas y un plato de pastelitos. Imaginó que Nevi estuvo cocinando y haciendo bizcochos.

En la pared de atrás de uno de los sofás estaba colgado un cuadro de un paisaje, que le daba un tono alegre a la estancia. Las ventanas, como en la entrada, estaban cubiertas por unos visillos blancos y a los lados las cortinas recogidas y bien colocadas.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó sorpresa, mirando el lugar con añoranza.- Hacía muchos años que no entraba en esta casa, pero no me la esperaba así. Has recuperado su majestuosidad. -se tomo la molestia de sentarse y seguir observando cada detalle.- ¿Lo has hecho todo tú solo?

-¿Para qué has venido? -preguntó de forma distante.

-Señor Malfoy. La cena está casi lista, le aviso cuando tenga el plato en la mesa. -Nevi tenía la cabeza agachada y la fue levantando poco a poco.- ¿Habéis…? -pero se detuvo al percatarse de la recién llegada y abrió los ojos tanto que casi parecía que se iban a salir de su lugar, y el vaso que llevaba en la mano, resbaló de entre sus dedos.- Señora...

-¿Nevi? ¡Vaya! no sabía que aún había elfos. -comentó con bastante sorpresa.- ¿Por qué está aquí contigo, Draco?

-Pues simplemente está haciendo su trabajo. Gracias por avisar Nevi. ¿Te importaría traer algo de beber? -la elfina asintió y se retiró con los trozos de cristal en sus manos.- Ahora dime. ¿Para qué has venido aquí? Y no me vengas con el cuento de para verme a mí, porque eso no hay quien se lo trague.

-Me siento muy sola, Draco. Necesitaba volver aquí y me enteré de que ya la habías ocupado tú. Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos. -acarició el sofá y después se levantó para acercarse hasta el rubio, y una vez allí le tomó una de las manos.- He hablado con uno de los mortífagos, hijo, y están dispuestos a perdonarnos.

-¿Los mortífagos? -preguntó Draco perplejo.- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? ¿Les has dicho dónde estoy?

-No, por supuesto que no he dicho dónde estás. ¿Cómo haría eso a mi propio hijo? -seguía con la mano de él entre las suya y observando la estancia.- Ellos nos perdonan, Draco. No habrá que esconderse, ni salir huyendo por si vienen. Es más, me pidieron que volviésemos a unirnos.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo jamás volveré a formar parte de ellos. Nunca quise ser como esos mal nacidos y ya que no puedo quitarme su marca, pues al menos intentaré hacer una vida normal. -dijo irritado y se miró con repulsión el brazo izquierdo.

-Ellos tienen un plan, Draco. -dijo contenta y algo emocionada.- Pronto conseguirán liberar a todos los mortífagos que están prisioneros en Azkaban. Volveremos a ver a tu padre, podremos estar todos juntos. -el rubio puso cara de circunstancia, pues la verdad no tenía ganas de que eso pasase.- ¿No estás contento? Seremos de nuevo una familia.

-¿De verdad piensas que yo considero a ese tipo mi padre? Mi padre para mí está muerto y enterrado.-la mujer se sorprendió ante aquello.

-Aprende a perdonarlo. Él nunca quiso hacerte daño, solo quiso lo mejor para ti. -trató de convencerlo Narcisa.- No le tengas en cuenta las cosas, fue para tú bien.

-¿Mi bien? Me ha humillado, me ha tratado como la peor de las basuras y tú dices que es por mi bien. ¿Eso se le hace a un niño? -Draco estaba furioso y hablaba casi a gritos. No podía creer que su madre lo defendiese, a pesar de todo lo que sufrieron por su culpa.- Solo me quería para convertirme en mortífago. ¡Me arruinó la vida! Estamos así por culpa de él. Tengo que estar huyendo, escondiéndome para que no me maten. ¡Eso no es vida!

-Se cómo te sientes, pero esta es una nueva oportunidad. Nos perdonan la vida, solo tenemos que volver a formar parte de ellos. No habría que huir más.-insistió Narcisa, y aquello irritó aún más al rubio.- Es una oportunidad irrechazable.

-Vete de mi casa. -murmuró.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás echándome? -el rostro de la mujer mostraba perplejidad.

-He dicho que te marches de aquí. No quiero volver a repetirlo. -su mirada era fría y miraba desafiante a su madre.- No te quiero en mi casa, no quiero volver a verte. ¡Vete!

Narcisa lo miraba extrañada, y algo dudosa. Sus labios temblaban ante la rabia, rabia por el comportamiento de su único hijo, rabia porque al parecer él no se daba cuenta de la oportunidad que tenían. Suspiró y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Está bien, me iré, pero si cambias de idea ya sabes dónde encontrarme. -cogió el bolso y se puso la capa, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo.- Y no te preocupes, no les diré dónde estás… Por el momento.

-¿Eso es una amenaza? -la mandíbula del rubio se tensaba por momentos.- ¡Fuera de mi casa de inmediato!

Narcisa lo miró por última vez antes de colocarse la capucha y cubrir su rostro. Giró, haciendo hondear el bajo de la capa, y abrió la puerta. El portazo anunció a Draco que la mujer ya había desaparecido de allí.

No comprendía nada. Después de todas las penurias que habían vivido, pretendía que perdonara a Lucius y al parecer ella ya lo había hecho. ¿Cómo podía dejarse manipular de esa forma? Al fin y al cabo aquella mujer seguía siendo la misma, no había cambiado, solamente fue una careta de engaños y mentiras. Su vida había quedado manchada por la marca que llevaba en el brazo, por haber pertenecido a ese bando y ahora regresaba su propia madre a pedirle que formase, nuevamente, parte de los mortífagos.

No pudo aguantar la rabia que sentía, habían sido mil emociones en pocas horas y aquello le podía. Sacudió la mano sobre la mesa, tirando el plato de bizcochitos que había allí.

-Señor. ¿Qué es lo que…? -pero la elfina se quedó callada al ver el plato volcado sobre la madera del suelo.

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la sala y subió las escaleras de forma pausada. Estaba tan agotado que parecía que se iba a desvanecer en pocos instantes.

Consiguió llegar a la habitación, una vez allí se quitó la ropa y se acostó en ropa interior. Intentaba no pensar, algo que le fue imposible al principio, pero el cansancio pudo con él. Sus pensamientos pasaron de mortífagos a Lucius y Narcisa, pero poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo, hasta formarse en Julie.

Eso era lo único que ocupó su cabeza hasta instantes antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse arropar por el efecto que Morfeo le estaba causando.


	6. Capítulo 5: Mortífago

Tok. Tok. ¿Adivinad quién volvió después de tanto tiempo? Yo.

No me extrañaría que me esperaseis con un montón de crucios y avradas, y lo entiendo. Abandoné demasiado tiempo este fic y de verdad, ahora que la inspiración volvió, estoy dispuesta a terminarlo. Este capítulo es muy importante porque al fin hay esa aparición que tanto esperasteis y pues, de verdad espero que os guste.

Ya no os detengo más y os dejo disfrutar del capítulo.

Besos y...

¡ A leer !

.

.

.

_**Capítulo**__** 5: **__**Mortífago**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Draco amaneció con bastante mal humor. La cabeza le daba bastantes vueltas, y sentía como en cualquier momento le iba a explotar, y todo por culpa de la inesperada visita de su madre y las noticias que había traído con ella. Aún seguía sin creerse que después de todos esos años, después de que su familia se destrozara por unirse a una causa injusta como la del señor oscuro, ella volvía a pedirle a unirse a los denominados mortífagos y cuyo nombre el también había llevado alguna vez.

Se frotó los ojos lentamente, mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo. No había conseguido dormir en toda la noche, pues su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a todos esos sucesos de los últimos días. El primero el del relojero ese y su secreto, luego la camarera Julie y su comportamiento extraño ante el nombramiento del relojero, y como si fuera poco todo eso, su madre que con su visita le confirmó algo que ya sabía; los que restaban como Mortífagos estaban planeando algo, algo muy grande y peligroso que estaba seguro que no iba a ser del agrado de todos.

Nevi esa mañana al bajar en la cocina, le preparó un café caliente y le dio alguna pastilla para calmar su dolor de cabeza, algo que le agradeció bastante. Realmente se alegraba de que hubiese conseguido escaparse de las garras de aquellos que al querer esconder cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia, dieron órdenes de desaparecer cualquier elfo o criatura, enviándolo a quien sabe donde y a condiciones que no quería ni imaginarse.

La elfina siempre era muy atenta con él, lo cuidaba sin que se lo pidiese y a pesar del daño que en el pasado su familia le hizo con su desprecio, ella se mantuvo fiel a él. Eso sin duda el rubio no podía evitar sentirse alagado, pues sin ella, no hubiese conseguido ni la mitad de las cosas que hizo.

Por la tarde, dispuesto a descubrir a cualquier precio quien era ese relojero y qué escondía la camarera, se dirigió hacia la taberna. Entró en ella fingiendo ser un viajero más de los tantos que había y dispuesto a escuchar cualquier conversación que se podía llamar digna de su atención y que pudiese darle algo de información sobre lo que buscaba.

Como de costumbre, el local era tranquilo y lleno de diferentes clientes, y unos más extraños que los otros. Tomó lugar en su habitual sitio, en un rincón apartado de los demás de donde pudiera observar a cualquiera que entrar y escuchar cualquier conversación que creyese interesante.

Pudo ver como al entrar una mirada se posaba él y la que conocía muy bien. Era Julie y al parecer, por lo que pudo observar en su rostro, no le agradaba mucho su presencia ya que lo fulminó en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaban. Draco se limitó a ignorarla, pues no se dejaría intimidar por una niña como ella fácilmente y pidiéndole una cerveza a la primera camarera que pasó a su lado, se sentó en su sitio.

En general no hubo ninguna noticia digna de su atención, ni la radio daba alguna noticia interesante, por eso se dedicó a observar el lugar, por no decir una persona en concreto. Julie parecía bastante molesta con su presencia, pues no paraba de mirarlo de vez en cuando dirigiéndole la más frías de las miradas en un intento de amenazarlo para que se fuese. Draco la ignoraba y se dedicaba a observar divertido como varios hombres del lugar le hacían proposiciones directas a la chica en busca de una cita o una noche de compañía y como ésta trataba de la mejor manera posible de rechazarles, sin ser desagradable ya que su jefe estaba haciendo guardia esa noche y la observaba atentamente por si hiciese alguna de la suyas.

En varias ocasiones viendo como trataba de zafarse de aquello borrachos, sus miradas se encontraban y Draco le sonreía de manera burlona en un intento de provocarla, mientras ella bufaba frustrada. El rubio sabía muy bien que le molestaba mucho que él se las pasara burlándose de ella y sobretodo sabia que le divertía viéndola atada de manos, y tratando de deshacerse de aquello tipos lo más amablemente que podía, aguantando las ganas de golpearles si estos le tocaban el trasero, que era el caso en muchas veces.

Al fin, se aburrió de ver a la chica y al no tener nada más que hacer allí, pagó su bebida y se dispuso a irse del lugar. El cansancio de no haber dormido la noche anterior lo estaba invadiendo y tenía unas enormes ganas de llegar a su habitación y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

La noche era oscura y a pesar de las nubes que había, podían verse alguna que otra estrella brillando con fuerza, como si la vida le fuese en ello. Una fría brisa sopló en ese momento, haciendo que su cabello se removiese y que apretara su abrigo un poco alrededor del cuello al sentir que se helaba.

Iba bajando la calle tranquilo, alejándose de la música que se oía proveniente del bar y de la gente hablando, cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose a toda prisa a él. Draco se giró extrañado y vio detenerse delante de él a una Julie frustrada que mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza lo miraba fríamente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - le preguntó y en su voz había cierta amenaza que extrañó al rubio, pero a pesar de eso, la miró con cierta diversión.

- Yo... pues, la verdad estaba pensando en volver a casa. -dijo señalando la calle con ironía muy visible en su voz-. Hasta que cierta persona apareció delante de mí, al parecer sin nada mejor que hacer, a preguntarme qué hacía.

Julie lo fulminó con la mirada. El rubio conseguía sacarla de quicio como nadie antes había hecho en su vida y no lo soportaba, es más, lo odiaba por meterse en donde no lo llamaban, por no contar que consiguió la noche anterior, que ella rebelara algo que no había dicho a nadie nunca antes. Ni siquiera a Kathy, que a pesar de ser una compañera suya de trabajo, era también una de sus mejores amigas.

- No me refería a eso -bufó molesta- Me refiero a tu presencia en la taberna ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Otra vez intentando meter tus narices donde no te llaman? ¿qué buscas?

- Me apetecía tomar algo, y vine aquí, porque a parte de que todos los otros locales están cerrados, le cogí cariño a este lugar. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? -Draco le hablaba tranquilamente, con su tono frío y burlón que tan habitual era en él.

- Pues no parece eso, parece que... -pero Draco no la dejó terminar. La jaló del brazo con una mano arrastrándola hasta lo que parecía detrás de un árbol, mientras con la mano la llevaba a la boca de la muchacha en un intento que ella se callase.

Julie pareció bastante sorpresa ante ello y trató de zafarse de su agarre. Empezó a patalear y hasta intentó morderle en la mano, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia del rubio se calló en el acto. Él le hizo un además con la cabeza para que mirase que mirase en dirección a la calle y ella obedeció.

Justo en ese instante, dos hombres encapuchados pasaban por aquella calle. Draco los había visto salir de la taberna y se había extrañado puesto que no había visto nada de extraño en ellos, pero por instinto se escondió en un intento de escucharles, al ver como uno de ellos sacaba una varita.

Más esos hombres se acercaban, más familiares le resultaban al rubio, hasta que entendió de qué; eran los mismos hombres que había visto en la taberna, la primera vez que estuvo allí y que habían sido mortífagos. No pudo evitar maldecirse a si mismo por haber estado tan distraído en el bar y no haberse percatado de su presencia.

- Necesitamos encontrarlos a como de lugar -dijo uno de ellos y su voz tembló- Si no lo conseguimos, se enfadará y ya sabes lo que pasa si...

- Claro que lo sé, -dijo el otro volviéndose para mirarlo.- Pero ten por seguro que los encontraremos. Tenemos la información suficiente que nos rebela donde exactamente estuvo construida esa maldita relojería y lo mejor sería empezar por allí.

Draco sintió a Julie tensarse ante el solo nombramiento de la relojería y en un momento sus miradas se encontraron. El rubio retiró la mano que tenía en la boca de la chica, estando segura que ésta no gritaría, ya que ahora la conversación les interesaba a los dos.

- Debe haber algo más aquí. Algo en todo esto que no nos percatamos... -comentó uno de ellos apresurando el paso, pensativo.

El otro lo siguió en silencio reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Por un momento su mirada se posó en el lugar donde estaban ellos, pero no pareció percatarse de su presencia, ya que al estar la mayoría de los faros rotos, no había luz para mostrarles y quedaban en la completa oscuridad.

- Si que lo hay, y creo saber que es, pero para eso necesito confirmarlo. -dijo el mortífago y tras eso volvió a posar su mirada en su compañero.

Draco hizo un ademán para escuchar más atentivamente la conversación cuando sin querer, en el suelo aplastó algo que hizo un crujido lo bastante fuerte para que aquellos hombres lo escuchasen. Julie miró a Draco con reproche, mientras él, en un intento de esconderse más, se acercó a la morena hasta el punto de quedar sus cuerpos muy pegados. Sintió como el corazón de ella se aceleró ante su acercamiento, y como tanto su respiración como la suya, se agitó.

Los dos desconocidos se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia donde el ruido había provenido. Durante unos segundos observaron el lugar atentamente, pero no tardaron en seguir su camino pensando en que había sido algún animal.

Draco se volvió hacia Julie, quien lo miraba fijamente. Volvió a sentir ese vuelco que había sentido la última vez que la había observado directamente a los ojos y volvió a ver esa falta de brillo que había en ellos. Por primera vez pudo observarla atentamente y se fijó en que su rostro era claro, con las facciones casi perfectas. Su nariz era pequeña y sus lóbulos firmes y claros, con ese toque de color rosita provocado por la furia que a ella la embargaba a veces y eso hizo que se sintiera tentado de acariciarlos. Sus labios, observó que eran finos y que ella los mordía nerviosamente. No pudo evitar sentir algo arder dentro de él, algo que hacia tiempo que no había sentido.

Los deseaba, lo sabia muy bien, pero también sabía que eran como ese fruto prohibido que siempre desearás probar pero que nunca podrás. Trató de tranquilizar su agitada respiración, y se separó unos pasos de ella acortando la distancia y evitando mirarla en los ojos.

- ¿Qué... qué fue eso? -preguntó ella en múrmuros aún con la respiración agitada. Se sentía embriagada por nuevas sensaciones que casi la mareaban y el hecho de que ese rubio se lo producía, la enrabiaba como nunca antes.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó Draco levantando la mirada y observándola, mientras volvía a salir en la calle.

- Me refiero a esos hombres... -dijo ella desviando la mirada-. ¿Por qué buscan la relojería?

- No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que nada bueno. -respondió pensativo volviéndose hacia el lugar por donde ellos habían desaparecido-. Necesito saber si el taller del relojero está realmente construida debajo de la relojería ¿sabes si eso es cierto?

Julie no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la pregunta, pero aún así dudó antes de responder.

- No exactamente -respondió al fin y Draco la miró sin entender.

- ¿Quieres decir que ese no es el sitio donde está ubicado?

- Yo no... -suspiró nerviosa evitando mirarlo-. Yo no tengo por qué contártelo y menos sabiendo lo que eres y quién eres.

- ¿Lo que soy? -preguntó perplejo Draco.

Ella asintió.

- Se que eres un mago, y que tu nombre real es Draco Malfoy y aunque lo niegues no me lo creeré.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, ante la sorpresa. No entendía como ella pudiera saber quién era realmente, es más, se había encargado de borrar cualquier pista. Sin embargo ella lo sabía y no solo eso, sino también su nombre real.

- ¿Eres... bruja? -preguntó perplejo.

- No, pero me crió una. -contestó mirándole fijamente a los ojos y contenta de ver sorprendido al rubio-. Se lo suficiente de tu mundo como para saber quién eres y de qué formabas parte de ese grupo que se hacen llamar mortífagos, y que esos hombres eran uno de ellos...

Draco estaba perplejo, ante todo aquello. ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta antes? Ella sabía mucho más de él, de o que él sabía de ella. A pesar de parecer que era una smple muggle, sabia mucho más de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes quién soy?

- Desde ayer. A ti mismo se te escapó quién eres, y ya estaba informada desde hace antes sobre tu familia. Se que desde siempre formaron parte de la magia oscura y que la practicaban. También que eran los primeros en seguir a ese mago oscuro. -hizo una pausa en lo que lo observó atentamente-. No se cual es tu juego, ni lo que buscas, pero te aconsejo que te alejes cuando antes de aquí, antes de que te metas realmente en serios problemas.

- ¿A que problemas te refieres? -preguntó Draco alzando una ceja. -Y créeme, no estaré más en problemas de lo que ya estoy. De todas formas, no eres nadie para decirme...

- Vuelve en tu mundo, Malfoy, y mejor quedate en él y no metas tus narices en asuntos de otros, sino puedes acabar muy mal parado. -su voz no era fría ni había ninguna amenaza en ella, simplemente aviso, algo que lo sorprendió. Después de eso se volvió para irse pero Draco no pensaba quedarse con la duda y la detuvo jalándola de brazo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿cuál es el secreto de los Hoffman? ¿y qué tienes que ver tú con ellos?

Julie lo miró por unos segundo fijamente, molesta por haber sido detenida. No entendía porque el rubio se interesaba tanto en una historia que ni le concebía, ni lo que buscaba con eso.

- Te lo dije, no es de tu...

- Sí que lo es, porque mi mundo está involucrado.

- ¿De que hablas? -esta vez la perpleja parecía Julie.

- Ellos son mortífagos, eso lo sabes, pero lo que no sabes, es que buscan algo de los Hoffman que podría traer el peligro y la destrucción de los dos mundos. Así que sí, es mi problema y no voy a dejar que nadie destruya lo que siempre he querido.

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de las palabras de Draco. Julie parecía dudar y pensar sobre el significado de esas palabras. Sabía que aquellos hombres buscaban algo de los Hoffman y que conociéndoles su plan no era bueno, pero aún así sabía que el rubio no debía meterse en ello.

- No te metas Malfoy, en serio te lo digo. Se que ellos te buscan y que tratas de esconderte aquí, pero lo que no sabes, es que con esto te involucraras en algo mayor. -le dijo ella mirándole fijamente.- Esa familia esta maldita, Malfoy, y te pueden llevar con ellos si no dejas de meterte en esto.

Esas fueron la últimas palabras de Julie antes de alejarse y que habían dejado a Draco de piedra en su sitio. No encontraba el sentido a todo aquello y cuanto más sabía de la historia, más su curiosidad se hacía grande y quería saber que es lo que pasaba y qué tenía que ver Julie con ello. Después de eso había vuelto en casa con mas dudas que antes, dudas sobre la reacción de Julie, sobre el temor que había visto en sus ojos al decir su última frase, que no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza.

Pero lo que sabía era que no iba a dejar de investigar de aquello, porque si antes tenias dudas y respuestas que buscar, esas fueron multiplicadas. Y además, tal como le había dicho, su mundo también estaba involucrado en todo aquello. Necesitaba saber lo que pasaba y sobretodo lo que planeaban los mortífagos.

.

.

Caminaba en silencio por las oscuras calles de un pueblo desconocido con pasos firmes, ajena al frío, ajena a la lluvia que caía intensamente sobre los adoquines gastados de las desiertas callejuelas. Sus pasos resonaban en la piedra, rompiendo el silencio en un rítmico golpeteo, acompasado, decidido, como un contrapunto al sonido de las gotas en los tejados.

Sujetaba una pequeña maleta en su mano derecha bien fuerte, y sin detenerse, bajó una calle cuyo nombre _"Spring Hell"_ era, y sin detenerse cogió la dirección hacia la derecha, caminando bajo una intensa y oscura noche, cubierta de nubes grises, de las cuales alguna que otra gota de lluvia amenazaba con caer.

Se encontraba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, perdiéndose en la memoria de aquellos tiempos, volviendo a revivir aquella época, sintiendo otra vez aquella nostalgia. Los recuerdos por si solos habían decidido de invadirla aquella noche. Esos recuerdos que tanto se había empeñado en olvidar, o al menos, evitar rememorar. Pero ya no podía evitarlo, desde que decidió meterse en aquello o más bien, desde que se obligó meterse, sabía que despertaría aquellos recuerdos y no le importó hacerlo con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

Llegó al final de la calle, donde a los lejos se podía vislumbrar las luces de una Taberna que se encontraba a las afueras de aquel solitario pueblo. La música que resonaba en ella, llegaba hasta sus oídos y la identificó como música tradicional rock, de la vieja época.

Había varios camiones y algún que otro vehículo viejo aparcado delante del bar que supuso que debían de ser de posibles viajeros que paraban a descansar un poco, después de estar horas conduciendo, para beber algún trago o intercambiar conversaciones con otros como ellos.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar delante de la puerta de la entrada, quien de pronto se abrió dejando salir de allí un hombre grande y largo, de brazos musculosos y barba larga y negra. Sus ojos se centraron en los de la castaña, y la observó con atención mientras se llevaba la botella que tenia en la otra mano en la boca.

-Hola preciosa, ¿buscas algo? -Hermione algo incomoda ante la mirada de aquel hombre, decidió ignorarlo y entró al bar sin siquiera mirarlo.

El bar por dentro era viejo, y estaba casi lleno de gente. Por aquí y por allá se podían observar como los camareros corrían para servir los clientes, unos agotados, otras hasta tratando de tontear con ellos. Un olor a carne cruda invadía el lugar que hacía que varias veces ella tuviese el impulso de volver por donde había venido, al no soportar el olor, pero se aguantó.

Miró entre la muchedumbre, para ver si encontraba lo que buscaba y no tardó en encontrarlo. La persona que la había citado allí se encontraba sentada en una mesa aparte, a tan solo unos metros de la barra, en silencio y aún con su capa negra puesta. Sin siquiera dudar, la castaña se dirigió en su encuentro. Él, al verla acercarse levantó la mirada y Hermione pudo ver como el humo parecía envolverle causado por el cigarrillo que de vez en cuando inhalaba.

- Mas vale tarde que nunca. -dijo en voz aguda y ronca, mientras volvía a inhalar de su cigarrillo-. Me habían dicho que en el colegio siempre eras puntual Granger, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de habitudes? -prosiguió con cierta sorna mientras dejaba salir el humo del cigarrillo en Hermione. Ella tosió varias veces ante aquello y fulminó con la mirada aquel hombre que tanto desprecio había empezado a tenerle.

- Los mismo que me trajeron en tí, Gurley -dijo ella fríamente, tomándose la libertad de sentarse en una silla delante de él. Gurley la miró con una media sonrisa fijamente, mientras seguía inhalando su cigarrillo. Sus ojos negros, brillaban ante la tenue luz que los envolvía y había algo en su mirada que le hacía ver muy peligroso.

- Oh vamos princesa, sabes que tarde o temprano nuestros caminos se hubiesen cruzado de todas formas. No puedes evitar lo inevitable. -una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dejando ver sus dientes, unos de los cuales era dorado.

Aún recordaba las razones que la llevaron hasta aquel hombre y si hubiese habido alguna manera de haberlo evitado, lo hubiese hecho encanta, pero en ese entonces no le había quedado otra opción por más que se arrepienta.

- Sea como sea, aquí estoy -dijo y el desprecio pudo notarse en su voz-. ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Él la observo en silencio, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Se acomodó un poco más en su silla y miró la castaña fijamente, mientras volvía a dar un última inhalación a su cigarrillo. Luego bajó su mano izquierda hacia una maleta que se encontraba en sus pies, rebuscando algo.

- Así me gusta, dispuesta a colaborar -dijo apoyando uno de sus codos en la mesa- Aquí tienes, todo lo que tengas que saber. -prosiguió depositando encima de la mesa una vieja carpeta marrón, que había sacado de su maleta-. Mientras tanto ¡Bonne chance!

Hermione la miró un poco sorpresa y curiosa al ver aquella carpeta e ignorando su comentario, la cogió y la abrió. Una foto se dejó caer por ella al hacerlo y la recogió del suelo con cierta sorpresa. Su mirada se centró en aquella foto y sobretodo en la persona que había en ella, alguien que conocía muy bien. Pestañeó varias veces antes de levantar la vista y fijarla en los oscuros de aquel hombre. Él la miraba con una leve sonrisa, mientras volvía a abrir otro cigarrillo.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**


End file.
